LaLu Week 2018
by Diasphro
Summary: Unknown weather in form of extremely concentrated Ethernano is terrorizing Mount Arenal in the past couple of months. Citizens and council members alike have disappeared. Laxus and Lucy try to find the missing people, while fixing the unexplainable weather forecast. See full Summary in the first chapter! :)
1. Summary

**Hi everyone, while finishing my other story, I will also participate in this year LaLu week. This year I will not upload several on-shots and a multi-shot story, but I will upload a complete story of 8 chapters. The themes will be mixed into the chapter. ^_^)/**

 **LaLu week 2018 - Summary**

Unknown weather in form of extremely concentrated Ethernano is terrorizing Mount Arenal in the past couple of months. Citizens and council members alike have disappeared. Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus was able to analyze the Ethernano storms and was able to determine the possible origin, Celestial Magic. Due to the fact that Yukino was already on a job, Blue Pegasus asks the help of the reporter Lucy Heartfilia for this quest. Together with Laxus they try to find the missing people, while fixing the unexplainable weather forecast.

 **Day 1: Lost**

 **Day 2: Mine**

 **Day 3: Snowflake**

 **Day 4: Alone**

 **Day 5: Rumor**

 **Day 6: Directions**

 **Day 7: Hibernation**

 **Bonus: Present**

 **Good luck everyone and I hope to read all the participants story this year. Always funny how different the stories can be from a single word.**


	2. Day 1 - Lost

**This will be my story for the LaLu week 2018. It is rated T for some thriller/horror elements oh and possible swearing.**

 **For this story I have searched up some sounds effect. These sounds can be found on youtu . be (copy paste without space). The sound effects are marked in the story. The animal's scream in the story is like a mix between a Nazgûl scream and a baby pig scream. It is up to you if you want to look it up. This story takes place after Tartaros! Like always, my apology for any grammar mistakes, I am improving though! :D Enjoy reading!**

 **[1]** /lzk-l8Gm0MY?t=99 (1:39-1:52) (Gate open, the creatures have appeared)

 **[2]** /lzk-l8Gm0MY?t=6 (0:06-0:14) (Gate closes, the creatures are gone)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, I only own this plot line.**

 **Have fun reading!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lost**

'AAAAAAH! H-ELP ME, PLEASE SOMEONE…..AAAAAH!'

Laxus looked down at the woman who was clutching his shirt in her fists. Lucy was trembling on her feet, while her eyes were closed. She was quiet, but her lips were making the same words over and over again, like a little rhyme. The pulling force from her hands, made him freeze on his spot. He knew she was right, they could not safe that man, but that wasn't making this any easier. He looked out of the window and saw the man lying on the ground, swinging his sword around him in panic. They were not able to see the creatures that had been terrorizing them since the start of their mission, but they were there for sure. Laxus noticed a pressure change on the ground and small holes were forming. The creature was standing right in front of the man, but the sword went right through it, like it was a ghost. The man was unknown for the two ex-Fairy Tail mages. He could be a bandit... he could be an uncle who was searching for his lost niece from the close-by village "Benitoite". The Lightning Mage kept looking, knowing what was coming…

'N-OO...NOOOOOOOOO, AAAAAH…..!'

The scream of the man disappeared and it was followed by a terrifying scream, which could haunt you down in your nightmares. The scream can be described as one high-pitched screech from a baby pig in pain. Laxus flinched back. The scream was hurting his ears, but he didn't dare to cover his ears in fear he would make a sound that could betray their location. Lucy breath had stopped for a moment, she hated this sound, but she kept listening. The scream stopped, there was a moment of silence before a sound of a string being stroked was filling the air. **[2]**

"One…..Two…..Three…...Four strokes," counted Lucy in her head.

The sound stopped and it was quiet. She finally released her breath, she had been holding. The Celestial Mage opened her eyes and looked up.

'They are gone,' she whispered.

The fear was still in her body, but the trembling has started to calm down. Laxus nodded. He had a far better hearing due to the fact of his Dragon Slaying Magic but he is unable to hear the 'four strokes', as Lucy described it. He cannot hear them, so if Lucy told them they were gone, he needs to believe her for it. Laxus looked down at his shirt that was still clutched in Lucy's hands. She had followed his gaze and quickly released his shirt. She looked at her hands who were still trembling, trying to avoid any eye-contact in the process.

Laxus was the first to move and opened the door of their little hiding spot. The broken mountain hut had been literally only hundreds meters away from their possible deaths. The man that had been screaming for their help was gone. No human body, no blood or any other clue could be found. The man had just disappeared, together with those creatures. Laxus had tried to observe the whole situation like the other times, but he had nothing. One moment the man was there and the next moment he was gone, followed by that high-pitched scream. Lucy had finally followed him outside and she crossed her arms under her chest, trying to give herself some comfort about this whole situation. She had regretted coming with him for this mission and he knew that. Laxus bended down and touched the holes in the ground with his fingertips. He pulled back his hand and he sniffed his fingers, no scent could be detected. Not even the scent of the man that had been here minutes ago. It was like he never existed in the first place, only in their memories.

Lucy kept staring at the holes in the ground, while thoughts were filling her mind. In which way was this related to Celestial Magic? The sound when she opens a gate of her spirits and the sound of those four strokes were not even the same, but why does she has a feeling she knew those creatures? She had heard those sounds and screams before, but why can't she remember it? Again, fear was taking over her body. They were able to escape this man's fate by hiding in fear...and for what? Finding the source is the least thing she wanted to do right now. They had been climbing the mountain for two days now with creatures that could pop-up any second. She wanted to go home, back to her working desk. Convincing Jason to publish her stories she had been working on. Finding clues of the whereabouts of her friends. Taking a warm bath after her long working day and falling asleep in her comfortable bed. Last but not least, she wanted to see them! She wanted to see her friends! She didn't wanted to die...to disappear before a possible chance of a reunion with Natsu….Gray….Erza….and even Happy. She needed to live.

Laxus stood up and looked at the sky. Night was closing in and they needed to find a better shelter then the half broken mountain hut, they had been used for hiding a minute ago. Especially with those toxic Ethernano storms in this area. The next hut could be hours away. He wanted to call for her and looked surprised when he heard a little slap sound. He turned around and noticed the red glow on Lucy's cheeks.

'I want to apologize, Laxus,' said Lucy while looking at him in the eyes with determination.

Laxus had not suspected an apology, he could understand her anxiety. He had seen a lot of terrifying things, but nothing was like this. Those creatures are invisible and untouchable. They cannot hurt them, but those creatures can take them away in a second. The lack of knowledge about their opponents is giving him fear. So he knows, how she is feeling right now. The only difference is his experience, as an S-class Mage, on how to deal with this anxiety. He had pressed down his own fear, for the sake of this quest. He needs to know if those creatures can be beaten. Pushing himself….trying to learn about those creatures, as much as he can and he was able to learn so far because of Lucy. She can hear them. She can warn him beforehand. They were able to escape death many times, because of her!

'Blondie…,' said Laxus, but after one word he was already interrupted.

'No! I want to apologize. I know I can hear them and you can't. I know you need me for this mission, but I was losing myself right there. The fear was getting too much. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run! You know what that means right? If I give in, in this...anxiety, we will both die! Blue Pegasus will sign us off as potentially lost or death and the next group of mages will try to investigate this mountain, getting the same fate. We need to succeed this quest. I know you need me, but I need you too. I cannot guarantee that I can control myself enough when one of those creatures shows up again,' said Lucy frustrated.

She had been standing straight the whole time. The extra movements of her arms during her explanation was to distract herself from her own trembling body. She wasn't herself and she hates herself for it. Laxus' left eyebrow went up slightly and he wanted to make sure he was understanding her correctly.

'So technically speaking, you want me to distract you, without making any sound?' asked Laxus while crossing his arms on his chest, making himself more comfortable.

'If it is really needed, yes!' said Lucy.

Laxus kept staring at her. She was not looking away and the determination was still there. He nodded finally in agreement. He was not sure how, but he will think of a solution to distract her.

'If that will make you more comfortable during this mission, then I will do that.'

He turned around and started to climb up further on the mountain. Lucy was slightly confused. Had he just agreed to her without any questions? Until now he had always a second opinion, but now he hadn't? Unconsciously she could feel her whole body relaxing and the trembling had finally stopped. She had slapped herself in her face to overcome her fear, but she knew she needed something else, for this mission. She needed...trust! They were from the same guild, but they barely know each other. Lucy knows she can rely on him. He is a strong S-class Mage in the first place! However, she had never really felt safe during this mission...in some way. Trust was the issue. He had doubted her plans, he had doubted her hearing. He was pushed into a corner to rely on her and to believe in her because of something he is unable to see, hear, smell or touch. She had proven herself in the last two days and he has started to trust her and her judgment.

A smile was forming on Lucy's face. She had never imagined of becoming friends with Laxus Dreyar, or making the first steps of becoming friends….especially how this mission had started...

 *** Two Days Ago ***

Lucy took a deep inhale of the cold air around her and breathed out slowly. Her breath became visible like a fog in the air. It is December and it wouldn't take long before the first snowflake will fall from the sky. There she was standing before the guild of Blue Pegasus. A cold chill went through her spine, not because of the wind, but due to the fact of a possible encounter with Ichiya. For this journey and job, she had made sure to put on enough clothing. Under her light brown long winter coat, Lucy was wearing her woolen pink turtleneck sweater. The sweater's arm sleeves were longer than normal with two little holes for her dumbs. This sweater was made for the winter, the extra-long arm sleeves was giving her some extra warmth and comfort. Next she was wearing a black skirt with two layered winter tights. On her skirt she was wearing a dark brown belt with her keys and Fleuve d'étoiles attached to it. At last she was wearing her dark brown snow boots, which were extra comfortable because of the warm fur on the inside. When she woke up this morning, she wasn't suspecting to be standing here. Jason had called her in distress. He was down with a cold, if she could take over his work. So she did, unknown that she needs to do an interview with Laxus Dreyar. Lucy sighted in irony. After almost one year since the disbanding of Fairy Tail, her first encounter would be with Laxus. She didn't had any objections, but it was hard to imagine how this interview would go. They aren't really friends and they barely spoke to each other during her time at Fairy Tail. A nod and a grunt for a greeting, some eye contact here and there, but that was it. They never really had a long talk, so last stand an interview. Lucy spoke some encouraging words to herself and opened the guild's doors. She had never been inside Blue Pegasus guild. She had heard that the building was partly a host club and it seems to be true. She had not even set one foot inside the guild and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Eve Tearms and Ren Akatsuki were welcoming her in their gentle manner.

'I thought I caught a whiff of some exquisite perfume,' said Ichiya.

He made a couple spins and pointed his hands like two guns towards Lucy. Sparkles were forming around his face.

'Lucy-san, welcome to Blue Pegasus,' Ichiya followed.

Eve and Ren had kneeled down before her and offered her a bouquet of roses. More sparkles were starting to form around the Trimen members and Lucy had troubles not to get blinded.

'If you have me, I would like to be your pet for this evening,' said Eve.

'Hey, don't joke around. How can you be so good looking?' asked Ren.

Lucy laughed sheepishly, she knew this would happen. She ignored their gesture and looked around.

'Is Laxus here, I'm from Sorcerer Magazine. Jason is sick, so I will take the interview in his place,' said Lucy while showing her business card.

'Good you are here, then I'm done with my job for today,' said Laxus annoyed.

Lucy followed the voice and saw Laxus sitting on a couch in the far corner of the building. He wanted to stand up, but women on his left and right were holding him down on his arms.

'My job is over, fuck off,' he snarled at the ladies.

The ladies squealed in delight, his cold demeanor was having the opposite effect he had hoped for. He pulled the ladies hands off his arms and started to walk to Lucy. The Celestial Mage wanted to laugh, but flinched back when those ladies whispers were reaching her ears.

'A woman?'

'Who is that ugly!?'

Lucy kept her smile on her face and wanted to leave as fast as possible.

"Why do I always have this," thought Lucy while crying to herself.

She had no energy for a woman's jealousy, last stand for a whole group. If she was able to hear it, then Laxus had heard the women gossip for sure. Lucy saw no change in Laxus' eyes, though. Memories of Freed keeping the ladies at a distant during the Grand Magic Games was crossing her mind. Seeing him so cold towards the women makes her wonder, why he had chosen Blue Pegasus in the first place? It was not one of the questions Jason had prepared, but in the end it is Lucy's interview now. He wouldn't mind that she would bend a couple questions here and there.

Before she could officially say her greetings to the Lightning Mage, a door opened behind the bar. Master Bob and Hibiki had come into the room. They both looked worried, it was Hibiki that noticed first they had a guest.

'Lucy-san?' responded Hibiki in confusion.

Master Bob looked up. He had his left arm crossed on his chest, resting on his right arm while his right hand was touching his cheek.

'Oh my, oh my, what is one of Makarov's children doing here?' asked Bob curiously.

'Good evening Master Bob, Jason is sick, so I came to do his interview instead,' said Lucy with a smile and a respectful bow.

Bob kept staring at her, clearly in thought. He floated towards her and was using his Phasing Magic to shift through the bar like a ghost.

'Laxus and Lucy-dear can you both come to my office?' asked Master Bob after a long pause.

Laxus and Lucy both looked confused but agreed to it. Hibiki was the only one, who understood what Master Bob was trying to do. He sighed and started to scratch his head.

'Talk about timing... Lucy-san and Laxus-san can you both please follow me?' asked Hibiki.

Ichiya respected Master's Bob request and made room for the Celestial Mage, while keeping his arms crossed on his chest. His hands were still shaped as two guns and sparkles kept twinkling around his face. Ren and Eve were still kneeling with those bouquets in their hands.

'I will be waiting for you here, until my body will crumble, Lucy-san,' said Eve.

'It's not like I want to wait for you,' followed Ren, while looking away.

Lucy shook her head, some things are better left out. The Trimen hadn't changed a single hair. Ren was even married! Lucy would never understand these kind of men.

In Master Bob's room, Lucy looked around her and noticed that the room was pink with a lot of hearts carved in every possible object in the room. She knew Master Bob had an… interesting taste. She likes pink herself, so it didn't bother her too much and apparently it wasn't bothering Laxus either. He probably got used to Bob's taste in all these months a Blue Pegasus. Hibiki prepared a chair for their guest and suggested for Lucy to sit down.

'Do you like to drink something, coffee or tea?' asked Hibiki with a smile.

'Tea, without anything, please,' said Lucy confused.

In less than a second, the Archive Mage was already kneeling down next to her with a cup of tea in his hands. Lucy said her thanks, while smiling sheepishly and grabbed the cup of tea. Laxus had ignored the whole deal, he made his way to another chair in the room and sat down. Master Bob had made his way to his own desk and grabbed his light pen. A map was drawn and two names were written: Mount Arenal and the village Benitoite. Master Bob stopped his drawing and turned around, looking at Lucy in particular.

'Lucy dear, I hope you don't mind to do Laxus' interview some other day. I know how much effort Jason had put into this arrangement. He will get his interview, but not today. An emergency came up and I actually want you both to hear this,' said Master Bob seriously.

Lucy looked at Laxus who was shrugging, clearly unaware of what was going on. She nodded in agreement. Master Bob preceded his drawing, during his explanation.

'Laxus we got a request from the Magic Council a week ago, about some unknown weather in form of extremely concentrated Ethernano (magic particles). These Ethernano storms are terrorizing Mount Arenal for a couple of months now. Citizens from Benitoite and council members alike have disappeared. I had send Hibiki with our ship 'Christina' to analyze these Ethernano storms.'

Master Bob paused for a moment and looked at Hibiki.

'Our Christina was several damaged, but our Hibiki managed to determine the possible origin of these storms….'

Master Bob looked at Lucy with an apologetic smile.

'Celestial Magic.'

Lucy's eyes widened and knew what Master Bob was trying to do. She hopes her intuition was wrong. Hopefully they want some information and nothing more...She was not able to handle a mission...Aquarius...Tartaros...it was still too early...

'I want to send a small group for investigation. The storms area is growing and that makes me worried. Because of these storms I want to send an S-Class Mage on this job. I believe your magic is right for this job Laxus.'

Laxus crossed his arms on his chest. He can sense storms, avoid them or mostly in his case confront them for a nice snack. Ethernano storms, however, are not storms you want to encounter.

'Ethernano storms are deadly even for me,' said Laxus while remembering his experience with anti-magic particles during the attack of Tartaros.

Master Bob nodded.

'Yes, Ethernano storms are poisonous for humans and it can even lead to Magic Deficiency Disease.'

Lucy looked down at her cup of tea in her hands...her mother had died of Magic Deficiency Disease. To be honest, she barely knew what had caused her mother's death. She was too young then, to understand. Her spirits never spoke about it and Lucy had never asked.

'When these storms are going to spread further than Mount Arenal, a lot of innocent people will die. This quest is about finding the source of these storms and to find the missing villagers in the process,' said Master Bob.

'How can you be so sure the villagers are missing, if those storms are so deadly?' asked Lucy unsure.

'Notes from the council and pictures from Christina shows no casualties, but it is possible they have died,' Master Bob answered sadly.

'And you believe the source is made of Celestial Magic?'

'That is correct. Lucy-dear, I was hoping you would know something,' said Master Bob.

Lucy sighed softly to relax her body and mind. She touched her keys and placed her tea on Master Bob's desk.

'I have never heard about this, but maybe one of my spirit know something. Open the gate of the Southern Cross, Crux,' said Lucy.

A golden light appeared and from that light a man with a gray Cross as a head came out.

'Lucy-sama, how can I help you?' Crux asked.

Lucy stopped for a moment. It has been a long time, since she had used her spirits for a mission. Hopefully it won't be her mission. They wanted to have information and she is going to give it to them. She looked around her and noticed how the eyes of the mages in the room were fixated on her. She must have zoomed out, because their looks were telling her that she hadn't moved for more than a minute. Lucy pushed a fake smile on her face and looked at her spirit.

'Crux, Ethernano storms are terrorizing Mount Arenal and villagers had started to disappear. Can you look for information that can help us?'

The old man nodded and fell asleep. Hibiki was unsure how to respond to the spirit in the room. He had seen Karen's spirits, but none of them would fall asleep right of the bat. Laxus looked at the spirit with no emotions on his face, while Master Bob was simply smiling. Hibiki flinched back by the sudden scream from the spirit. He looked at Lucy, who kept smiling at her spirit, like it was the most normal things to see in the world.

'Lucy-sama, it is not much that I can tell you. In the past, Ethernano storms has been used as a magic source in rituals. The highly concentrated magic in the air has been used for the greatest and also for the most terrible things in the past. These storms comes with a heavy price, though. The caster mostly dies shortly afterwards. So I hope that you can understand, that I want to ask you to stay away from those storms. Do not approach them.'

'So someone or a group has used a village for a ritual. Possible with a Celestial Mage,' said Hibiki while analyzing their options.

'But the council members had been reported missing only a couple days ago,' said Master Bob.

Crux became slightly stiff by the new acquired information. Lucy noticed the change. The spirit's face was maybe unreadable for others, but she could feel his nervousness like it was her own.

'Grandpa Crux?'

Lucy sudden question made the others alert as well. Crux looked down for a moment and closed his eyes.

'Lucy…?' Hibiki had no time to finish his question. Lucy stretched her arm out in front of him to silence him.

'He is checking something again…' Lucy almost whispered.

Crux opened his eyes. The Celestial Mage knew that look and sighed softly.

'There is more information about these Ethernano storms, isn't it? The only reason you cannot tell us is due to the rules the Celestial King have set,' concluded Lucy from the look on Crux' face.

The spirit nodded sadly. 'Unfortunately, but correct. I can, however, tell you a rhyme:

 _Magical particles floating in the air,_

 _do not approach, do not even dare._

 _They move and hunt in a herd,_

 _escape before a sound of a door can be heard._

 _Do not move, do not speak,_

 _until you hear a scream so high from its beak._

 _The one who had fallen, could never reach the sky,_

 _lonely and in tears, unable to say their goodbye.'_

 **[1]**

Lucy looked up when she heard the sound. Crux looked at the gentlemen in the room. No one, except for Lucy, seems able to hear the sound.

'That was everything?' asked Laxus unknown what was going on.

'If you were able to hear the sound, then you would know I wasn't finished,' said Crux with a warning.

'Which sound?' asked Hibiki.

Lucy's body stiffened by that.

'You guys haven't hear that sound? A sound of four strokes?' asked Lucy a little bit frightened.

The men in the room shook their head.

'Lucy-sama…' Lucy looked at Crux' eyes when she heard her name. '...when you hear that sound, I would like to advise you to not make a sound. You will be safe once again, when you hear this sound.'

 **[2]**

The men looked at Lucy, who had a concentrated look on her face. She wasn't really sure why, but somehow... she had heard this sound before. But when? Fear was crawling in her spine. The sound stopped.

'Safe from what?' asked Lucy in panic.

Crux shook his head.

'I'm sorry. I cannot say anything more.'

Lucy's spirit disappeared. A silence had filled the room. They knew the riddle had some hidden clues, about the missing villagers. And there was a sound, only Lucy seemed to hear. Laxus fell slightly on edge. There was a sound, he was unable to hear. He cannot even confirm if the sound was real. Only the expressions between Lucy and her spirit suggested that there was something. Something only Lucy was able to hear.

'Hmm, maybe I should add more members to this mission, but the Thunder God Tribe is already on a separate mission,' said Master Bob while thinking out loud.

'But even then it is useless if they can't hear "a sound of four strokes",' said Hibiki while activating his archive magic.

'I can handle it. You don't have to call them back for this,' said Laxus carelessly.

'At least take Miss Lucy with you,' said Master Bob seriously.

'Why me?' asked Lucy partly in fear.

Her left hand reached unconsciously out for her keys. The fear from those strokes was still in her body. She couldn't understand, why she was so afraid. The warmth of her keys had started to calm her down a little bit. Laxus was observing her and noticed the motion of her hand.

'I don't want to pressure this on you and I know it is suddenly, but I think you can be a great help for this quest. Celestial Magic, an unknown sound, we are unable to hear,' said Master Bob with an apologizing look.

'If that sound is real,' said Laxus softly.

Lucy looked sharply at him. Did he not believe her? Did he really think, she was making this up?

'It is too dangerous, Lucy isn't even part of a guild right now. We can search for other mages. It is still possible a dark guild is involved, by using these storms for their ritual,' said Hibiki in Lucy's defense.

Lucy nodded to that. This was too dangerous, especially for a mage who has been working as a reporter for the last couple of 8 months. She doesn't want this, but Laxus' disbelieve was setting her on edge.

Laxus stood up and grabbed Lucy's right hand, with the pink guildmark of Fairy Tail still attached to it.

'In her heart she is still part of a guild,' said Laxus bluntly.

Lucy's eyes widened and she could feel her rage building up inside of her.

"What is he doing?" she thought.

She pulled her hand back.

'Excuse me, what do you mean with that!' yelled Lucy back.

'You are still a Fairy Tail mage.'

'So you decided for me, to come with you?'

Laxus looked directly in her eyes, with a cocky grin on his face.

'Yes, or you want to chicken out?'

Lucy couldn't believe it. What is going on here? After almost a year and their first conversation is about Laxus calling her a coward. What a happy reunion...Really, Jason can do his own damn interview, she is not going to do this. Laxus was starting to piss her off.

'I'm not afraid! You guys just overwhelmed me, that is all. I came here for an interview, not to be part of a dangerous mission! Why not ask Yukino from Sabertooth?'

'I have already done that, dear,' said Master Bob with disappointment in his voice. 'Master Sting told me she was already on a different mission, so she is unable to help us.'

Lucy looked at Master Bob and then looked back at Laxus.

'You heard him,' said Laxus while shrugging his shoulders. His grin was gone, but she could see a small glimpse in his eyes. He was toying with her.

'Some people can adapt, Laxus, while others…..I-I need more time. After Tartaros...I'm not ready to go on a mission,' said Lucy while unconsciously showing her insecurity.

'So you are afraid… As a mage you set your life on the line for others every day. If you are enable to overcome your demons, then you should retire. It has already been a year, so get over it!'

Lucy wanted to speak back…but she was unable to make the words. Laxus looked at her from head to toe and shook his head in the end.

'I guess you aren't a Fairy Tail mage after all, you don't even deserve that mark,' said Laxus and he walked to the door.

Lucy looked at her right hand, which had started to tremble of furiosity. Laxus was maybe an old Fairy Tail mage, but no one should speak for her, like they know everything about her. Her mother's death had been painful and after Aquarius... She looked at the Lightning Dragon Slayer's back. He was the same like everyone else. It was pissing her off.

'You don't know me, Laxus! I have my reasons! If you are such a know-it-all, why don't you solve this mission on your own!' yelled Lucy back.

Laxus stopped in the door opening with the doorknob in his hand.

'Blondie, I do not care about your reasons. If you want to join me, then join me. If you are unsure, then don't go and waste my time,' said Laxus bluntly, without turning around.

'Laxus, you could have said that differently,' said Master Bob concerned.

'It is how it is.' He turned around and looked at her directly.

'If you want to join then I will see you tomorrow, 8am at the train station. Any second later and I will leave without you.'

The Lightning Mage left the office. Lucy flinched back when she heard the slam of the door. Why was he mad? She was pissed off herself. How dares he?!

'Lucy-dear, do not take Laxus' word the wrong way. He was trying to help you,' said Master Bob while his right hand was resting on his cheek.

Lucy looked confused. How in hell was making her angry the same as helping her?

'He sees that you are unable to let go of Fairy Tail. He sees that you are struggling with the disbanding. He wanted to motivate you to join him on this mission in his own way. He probably thought that a mission would do you some good.'

'How do you know that?' asked Lucy while looking at Master Bob with pain in her eyes.

'I'm a guildmaster, just like Makarov we have taken care of so many different people. Laxus is cold and rough on the outside, but he would always help a friend in need, no matter the time or place.'

Hibiki nodded at that sentence.

'Laxus wasn't even an official member of Blue Pegasus, but when he heard Ichiya-san was kidnapped, he immediately took action to rescue him,' said Hibiki with a smile.

Lucy looked at her guildmark on her right hand. Thoughts of her friends were crossing her mind, followed by an image of Aquarius and an image of her mother. Time passed and Lucy finally sighed. The frustration was gone and doubt had taken its place.

'The quest sounds really dangerous, but I will think about it,' said Lucy after some silence.

'You don't have to worry about your work, I will call Jason for you. My only worry is where you are going to sleep tonight. We have some spare rooms upstairs,' said Master Bob.

'And otherwise, I'm sure some members can provide you a comfortable bed for tonight,' said Hibiki with a smile.

Lucy shook her head. 'I had already reserved a room at an inn, so I will be fine, thank you. Master Bob, when I know my answer I will let you know. If it is ok, I will take my leave now. To be honest, I need some fresh air.'

Lucy smiled to the two man in the room, clearly with tens in her body. Master Bob nodded.

The Celestial Mage left the guild and could feel the cold wind on her skin. Her keys were radiating their usual warmth and calmed her down. She loved her spirits, they would be there whenever she needed them. Her fingertips were touching the keys one for one, until it rested on the broken key of Aquarius.

She closed the door of her room at the inn and swung her coat over a chair. Lucy laid down on her bed, after she had undone her feet of her fluffy warm boots. Her head started to clear up. The conversation she had. The rage she had felt.

Every word that Laxus had said, made her lost for words. His words felt like a slam in her face, while it pushed her in a familiar direction she had been trying to avoid for a year. Yes of course, it had hurt her how she didn't deserve her Fairy Tail mark and he probably went over the line right there. But he was right about everything else. She was afraid and she was a mage in her heart...her reasons doesn't matter, as a mage you need to overcome them.

Her heart started to beat faster by the thought of a new adventure. The doubt because of her losses over the years were making her quiet on the same time. She had trained for a reason and it would be foolish to deny her excitement.

'Maybe I have run away from my problems, far too long,' said Lucy finally to herself, when the last pieces of rage had left her body.

She looked outside of her window noticing the clear sky. The stars were shining brightly tonight and a smile was crawling on her face. She had made up her mind. People were disappearing and other innocent people could die because of these storms. If the source of this unnatural phenomenon was really based on Celestial Magic, then she was the best candidate to solve this mystery. And it is a mission with Laxus Dreyar S-Class Mage. Any opponent would be defeated before she could even notice them.

The next morning she ran to the train station and saw Laxus standing there with his bag ready with two train tickets in his hand, like he knew she would come along with him.

* * *

 **That is it for day 1! Lucy will not be that angst. She is ready to move on, but she just needed a slightly push. Tomorrow their mission is going to begin with the theme 'Mine'.**

 **Laxus saving Ichiya is from the manga spin off Fairy Tail: Lightning God, I'm also trying to get his character traits right. Always difficult not to get OC, but I will try my best.**

 **If you were curious how I got the idea of these creatures. My inspiration came by mixing two elements:**

 **[Sound] Lord of the Rings (Screams of a Nazgûl)**

 **[Abilities] Tomb Raider – The Cradle of Life (forest scene). A creature who is blind and respond to movement. They live in the shadows and merged with the shadow completely.**

 **I have already used a version in LaLu week 2016 in chapter 6 – Games, but then slightly different.**


	3. Day 2 - Mine

**Whoop Whoop! Day 2!**

 **This reminder will be placed in every chapter. The sound effects can be found on youtu . be (copy paste without space). The sound effects are marked in the story. The scream is like mix between a Nazgûl scream and a baby pig scream. It is up to you if you want to look it up. Like always, my apology for any grammar mistakes, I am improving though! :D Enjoy reading!**

 **[1]** /lzk-l8Gm0MY?t=99 (1:39-1:52) (Gate open, the creatures have appeared)

 **[2]** /lzk-l8Gm0MY?t=6 (0:06-0:14) (Gate closes, the creatures are gone)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, I only own this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Mine**

' _Maybe I have run away from my problems, far too long,' said Lucy finally to herself, when the last pieces of rage had left her body._

 _She looked outside of her window noticing the clear sky. The stars were shining brightly tonight and a smile was crawling on her face. She had made up her mind. People were disappearing and other innocent people could die because of these storms. If the source of this unnatural phenomenon was really based on Celestial Magic, then she was the best candidate to solve this mystery. And it is a mission with Laxus Dreyar S-Class Mage. Any opponent would be defeated before she could even notice them._

 _The next morning she ran to the train station and saw Laxus standing there with his bag ready with two train tickets in his hand, like he knew she would come along with him_

 _-0o0-_

It takes them at least seven hours before they will reach the town of Benitoite. Five hours before their train reach its end station Clover Town and two hours to climb their way up to the start of the mountain area on foot. Benitoite is a small mountain village near the mountain Arenal that is lying north-east from Fiore. Lucy is more of a summer then a winter person, so she had never traveled too much up in the north. The closest near Mount Arenal would be Wendy's previous guild Cait Shelter. Even though she had never been to Benitoite, she had read about the village when she was still living with her father. Even her mother had some exclusive jewelry from that place. The origin of high society "pride" were mostly associated with the gems they were wearing and the village Benitoite could provide them of those luxuries. She had read that the village Benitoite got its name because of the gem 'Benitoite'. The gem they have been mining for centuries had provided the village enough money to make a more than decent living. Benitoite is an expensive gem that can light up under specific circumstances. The mine itself was even a famous attraction for tourist, but after a landslide accident, the mine has been closed. In that accident three years ago at least 46 people got killed and 17 people got hurt. The mine was too dangerous and too unstable. It was going to take a lot of money to get the mine in its former glory. No one knows why the villagers have declined the restoration's' offer. They had the money, but they simply declined. The villagers kept the mining problem to themselves and...now they had another issue. The Ethernano storms that are tormenting their crops and their homes. Getting help from outside was already a challenge on itself, due to the fact that it is only possible to enter their village through the rocky-terrain by horse or by foot. Word got out, but apparently too late for the missing people.

Lucy sighed in relief when she entered the latest train compartment. The compartment was quite empty in comparison with the rest of the train. Lucy took a seat next to the window and was surprised when Laxus took the seat next to her. He laid down his bag on the opposite seat and placed his legs on it. Blocking two free spots in the process. Lucy didn't asked, what he was doing. Maybe this was his way of traveling? She grabbed a book she got from Grandpa Crux and started to read. Any other passengers wasn't even getting in their head to ask the Lightning Dragon Slayer to move his feet away. Laxus sat silently with his headphones on, eyes closed and his arms crossed under his chest. His feet didn't move, until an old lady approached him. Lucy couldn't hide her smile when Laxus had helped the old lady with her luggage. The lady took the seat opposite of Lucy at the window and thanked the young man for his help. She greeting Lucy and the old lady opened a newspaper. Laxus placed his feet back on his bag and sat silently enjoying his music. It was rush-hour and Lucy knew how busy it can be during this time of period. They had a spot to sit and that was the only thing that mattered for her at the moment. The Celestial Mage noticed the warmth of her keys and heard Virgo talking in her head. This mission had come in a rush and Lucy came to Blue Pegasus with an interview in mind, not for a complete mountain hike. For that reason she had asked Virgo to pack as many stuff as possible at Lucy's home and to hold it for her in the Celestial World. The chance was high she had forgotten something, but this was better than nothing. Lucy thanked her spirit with a smile. She could always count on her spirits and they were the best friends she could have ever wished for. They were there for her after the Tartaros event and they were for her when her mother had died.

After 35 minutes, the Celestial mage shook her head and saw the swarm of people at the next station. The annoyed looks on the people's faces said enough. Rush-hour and not enough compartments to give everyone a seat. The swarm entered the train and Lucy noticed how greedy some passengers were. Like stress was building up in their system seeing a free seat and the only thing people were thinking was "mine mine MINE". Like hungry dogs lurking for a bone. The free seats in the compartment were starting to fill. The people who were simply too late were standing in the middle of the compartment path. Lucy looked at Laxus' feet that were still occupying a free spot. It was not like no one knew about that free seat, it was more that Laxus was scaring them away without even a movement. Lucy had laughed sheepishly, by the men and women who had the courage to approach him. They left in defeat, without even getting a response from the Lightning Mage. One man however kept trying. Laxus was still sitting silently with his headphones on, eyes closed and his arms crossed under his chest. Lucy was holding her breath when she noticed what the man was trying to do. The Lightning Dragon Slayer opened one of his eyes and glared at the hand that had shook him on his shoulder. This man knew that Laxus was awake, but the man was radiating another level of irritation to understand the situation he had brought himself into. The man looked at the old lady, hoping to have a better chance with a glare in his eyes. The old lady looked at Laxus and back at the young man. The glare of the young man was making her uncomfortable. Lucy noticed the slight tremble in the old lady's body.

'I'm…,' said the old lady, unable to finish her line.  
The man took a step forward and stood now against Laxus' legs. The Lightning Dragon Slayer other eye opened and he looked at the man annoyed. The old lady flinched back by the sudden invisible pressure of the man directed to her.

'I'm…' tried the old lady again.

Lucy stood up and took her stance between the old lady and the irritated man. He looked at the smiling innocent face of the Celestial Mage and then back at Laxus.

'Is he your boyfriend?' asked the man irritated while pointing to the grumpy Lightning Slayer.

'He is my partner, but I need to apologize, there aren't any free seats here,' laughed Lucy sheepishly.

'Well tell your partner, I need to travel for two hours and I am not gonna stand, what right does he has to occupy two seats!?' yelled the man angry while grabbing Lucy's arm.

She flinched by his sudden movement and needed to concentrate on her spirits to keep them in check. Lucy could understand her spirits, but even if this man was rude and rough, he was still an innocent passenger without any magical powers. In no way, she was going to let her spirits beat-up this man.

Laxus noticing the magic that the keys were radiating and looked at the man, who was harassing the Celestial Mage. The old lady unsure how to deal with the angry man in this whole situation was looking at the young man.

'I was keeping that spot free for someone,' said Laxus finally.

Lucy noticed how the man's hand had tightened around her arm, when he heard that. She kept her innocent smile on her face, but a small drop of her sweat became visible on her face. Suppressing four golden keys at once was hard, but not impossible.

'As far as I can see is that person not around. So I'm allowed to sit there,' said the man not backing down.

'Mother? Mother, are you ok?' asked another passenger.

The man turned around and noticed a woman coming through the crowd. Laxus finally moved his legs, he stood up and grabbed his bag.

'You are a selfish bastard aren't you?' asked Laxus.

The man eyes widened. Why was he selfish, when that young man was occupying a free seat?

'Scaring an old lady, harassing my...partner and taking a seat away from a pregnant woman.'

The man noticed that people in the compartment had been looking at him, during the whole conversation. His irritation had become dull and whispers of his fellow travelers were reaching his ears.

'A fight?'

'Why is he holding her like that?'

'That girl looks in pain, is she alright?'

'Taking a seat from a pregnant woman, what a bastard.'

The whispers started to get louder and the man looked at his hand and then at the pregnant woman who was now practical standing next to him. The belly of the woman was now clearly visible. He felt an uneasy pressure from behind and sweat was getting visible on his head.

'Will you release my partner?' asked Laxus dangerously low.

The man released Lucy's arm and he immediately pushed his way out through the crowd in the compartment.

'Mother, I have been looking for you!'

The old lady and the pregnant woman hugged each other.

'I was so worried, I should have picked you up,' said the young woman.

'Nonsense, I'm maybe old, but I can take a train on my own.'

'But you never go on your own with the train.'

There was a pause and the old lady looked slowly at Laxus

'...I had some help,' said the old lady.

The pregnant woman looked at the Lightning Mage on her opposite seat.

'This seat is for me?'

Laxus didn't say anything. He took care of the woman's bag and sat down. The woman bowed to him as a thank you and took her seat next to her mother. In the meanwhile, Lucy looked at the ladies in front of her, then back at Laxus. She sat down quietly and tried to listen to the ladies conversation. Apparently Laxus was the person who had helped the old lady getting the right ticket and train. He knew she was going to Clover Town with her pregnant daughter and that was the reason he had kept that seat occupied until she would arrive.

Lucy's spirits were calming down and she sighed. She rubbed slightly on her arm and noticed a stare from the slayer next of her.

'Have they calmed down?' asked Laxus.

Lucy eyes widened and he looked at him.

'How…?'

She didn't finish her question and shook her head. He is a Dragon Slayer. His senses are sharp. He had probably sensed the magic that was radiating from her keys.

'Yes...they have calmed down, thank you for asking,' said Lucy with a smile.

Laxus just shrugged and went back to his music. The train rode further and Lucy noticed the noise was getting louder in the compartment. She looked at Laxus and noticed the volume of his headphone had gotten louder as well. She couldn't really hear the lyrics, but the beat was telling her that he was listening to rock music. Not really her music, but she could appreciate a little bit of rock during her workouts. Working out on classical music just felt wrong and not motivating at all.

Virgo's key warmed up and without Lucy keeping her gate closed, a light appeared in the compartment. Some passengers screamed slightly from shock by the sudden appearance. It was already crowded last stand with this sudden visitor. Virgo was standing in her usual maid clothes and had Lucy's personal lacrima in her hands.

'Princess, you have a personal call, punishment?' asked Virgo with no emotion on her face.

'Oh my,' said the old lady curiously.

Lucy eyes widened when she noticed how the compartment had become silent in a flash. Only the music of Laxus could be heard echoing on the background. Whispers of her being a mistress was now going through the apartment. A wrinkle was forming on Lucy's head, by hearing those words.

"These people are unbelievable," thought Lucy annoyed.

Laxus snorted and he quickly moved his body back to normal, like he was sleeping, when he felt Lucy's eyes glaring at him.

"Not you too," thought Lucy in unbelief.

Lucy calmed herself down, grabbed her personal lacrima from her spirit while keeping her smile in place.

'Thank you Virgo, that is all.'

Virgo bowed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Celestial Mage looked at her lacrima and saw Jason's head. Knowing she would get a yelling at any moment. She did go on a mission with Laxus, without discussing her upcoming deadlines. The papers that needed to be done...Lucy sighed again, preparing herself for the worse. She pushed a little bit of magic through the lacrima and Jason's sick face showed up.

'I know Jason. I'm so sorry. I….'

'COOOOL!' yelled Jason with a rough voice.

'You get to see Laxus Dreyar fight from up close. This interview will be so COOOOLLL!'

Lucy sighed again. "I should have known," Lucy thought to herself and a little laugh was slipping from her lips. This was going to be a long day.

 *** Five Hours Later ***

With every station they had crossed, the compartment was getting more and more empty. At Clover Town they waved their goodbyes to the ladies that had accompanied them in the train. The ladies wanted to give Laxus something for his help, but he simply declined it.

He even had declined Lucy's offer to keep his bag in the Celestial World. Lucy couldn't understand why he said no to that, it is easier to climb up a mountain without any luggage then with luggage at all. She sighed, while thinking what was up ahead. She had trained her condition in the past year, but climbing a mountain was not her expertise.

She looked at the large back that was walking in front of her. Laxus had been silent for the whole trip so far. He was observant, she knew that. Master Bob had tried to describe him and Lucy think he wasn't far off from the truth. Even though, Laxus wasn't good with words, he was helping others in his own way. The event on the train was a good example of that. It was hard to imagine that the Laxus from the Battle of Fairy tail was the same Laxus that was walking in front of her. He had changed in the years, in a good way. He was still cocky...yes still cocky, but he wasn't power consumed anymore.

Due to that, Lucy had a feeling that Laxus wasn't that kind of person to ask for help himself. The pale color on his face after the train ride, suggested that he had motion sickness just like Natsu. He didn't say anything about it, didn't warned her or wasn't showing any weaknesses. But she knew he wasn't feeling well.

'How are you doing?' Lucy asked.

She was met with silence.

'Do you like Blue Pegasus?' Lucy asked after the five minutes silence.

No response again.

'Any ideas for this mission?'

…

'I have seen you fighting and all, but is there anything I need to know?'

Lucy shook her head. It was useless to ask more. Starting a conversation seemed to be harder then she thought. She didn't mind the silence, during the train trip. She was doing her thing and he was doing his. Now...now they were the only two people on the road with no distraction of a book to keep her mind occupied.

Lucy thought about her luggage in the Celestial World. They had eaten food in the train and she had some more sandwiches and water in her bag, but if they need to stay more than a couple of days on Mount Arenal, they would run low on supplies. Maybe the village could provide them for some food? Especially water would be a problem in the mountains, no electricity... If she had known about this a couple days ago, then she wouldn't be thinking now about these unnecessary issues. Lucy's mind went on and on about the mission, the possible dangers and the food issues. Laxus stopped in his track and turned around. Lucy was standing still, clearly in thoughts.

'Are you tired already?' asked Laxus while looking at her.

Lucy looked up and noticed how the distance had grown in the time she had been thinking. Since when was she standing still? She shook her head clear.

'Huh! Of course not!'

And she ran to him to get back on track.

After two hours they had finally reached the village Benitoite. Lucy was sweating from the two hours climb and she looked around her. The village was silent, almost like a ghost town.

"Great...more silence," thought Lucy.

The whole trip to Benitoite had made something very clear. Team Natsu and Jason had one thing in common. Silence wasn't in their dictionary. She had never felt in her life as awkward as in those two hours hike. Her mouth wanted to ask, wanted to speak, to break the silence. Lucy looked at Laxus, noticing how he was checking the surroundings.

"I guess I should do the same," thought Lucy, unsure where to begin.

After a couple minutes to catch her breath, she saw an apple on the ground. She kneeled down and looked at the apple more closely. Someone had taken a bite from it not long ago. The yellow color from the flesh of the apple had just started to get brown, but it was clearly fresh. And the teeth marks suggested a human and not an animal. Were there even animals here? It was quiet...no birds were chirping, no mountain goats or stags had jumped out of their sight. There was no life to be found, except for this apple. So there were still people in the neighborhood.

'Laxus?' asked Lucy unsure if he would respond now.

He kept his thoughts to himself, looking around him while he slowly made his way to Lucy. The Celestial Mage felt the uneasiness. He had finally responded to her...in a way...and their first clue is going to be an apple?

'Someone had tried to eat this apple, very recently,' said Lucy as normal as possible.

Laxus ignoring the awkwardness that Lucy's body was spreading, he narrowed on the apple and then on another piece on the ground.

'The person have spat it even out, what isn't a surprise.'

Lucy's left eyebrow went up. Trying to think for herself. Laxus was clearly not a person to give the answer on a big serving plate.

'Because of the Ethernano storms? Conclusion, all the grounds around this mountain are contaminated?'

Laxus nodded.

'So...Don't touch anything unnecessary?' asked Lucy, while Laxus walked towards the closest house.

No answer….

'I guess that is a yes,' whispered Lucy, while picking her own house for inspection.

After an hour, Lucy walked to him after finishing her fifth house.

'Nothing, but something is clearly off,' said Lucy. 'Did you had anything?'

She was met with silence.

'I guess that is a no.'

Lucy sighed.

'Can you smell any corpses or human scents at all in this village?'

There was again no response.

Lucy stood next to him, looking at the sun that had started to go under. A smelling sound from Laxus' nose had pulled her attention. His face was concentrated and his eyes went from the sky to the mountain. She hadn't seen his face while asking those questions, so maybe…

'Laxus?'

'Sssh.'

Laxus' wasn't liking the situation of the village at all. There were no human scents except for him and Blondie, not even dead bodies. Like the village had been abandoned for hundreds of years. That doesn't make any fucking sense. If villagers got kidnapped, they leave a trial. If people die, they leave a trial. It is like they never existed. Even some households supposed to have a dog or a cat, but even they are gone. Laxus had tried to smell some personal belongings of people, but even those objects had no scent. Plus the lack of animals in general on their way to this village had made him on edge. Ethernano storms are silent killers for wild animals. Some animals would detect the danger and move to a different location, but most of the animals would just stay and leave a clue of life.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer looked at the footprint he had found through the village. Lucy unsure if she was allowed to speak followed his gaze. A footprint?

'There were more through the village, not so different, but also not the same,' said Laxus while in thought.

Lucy took a closer look. There were four holes in the ground. Three on top and one at the bottom.

A bird? No...maybe a reptile? No… Lucy had never seen these kind of footprints and seeing Laxus' face, she wasn't the only one. What kind of animal can it be?

Laxus turned around by hearing human voices in the distance.

'We are getting company,' said Laxus.

Lucy's hand automatically went to her keys.

'Enemies?'

Laxus nodded.

'How do you know that?'

'Firstly they possess magical powers and secondly they are talking about the mine.'

Electricity was sparking around his body and a smirk was crawling on the edge of his mouth.

'What are we going to do?' asked Lucy trying to understand what was going on in Laxus' mind.

'Obvious, we defeat them.'

Lucy's eyes widened.

'Wait,' said Lucy quickly to make him stop.

'What?' asked Laxus annoyed, while he subdued his electricity.

'If they are mages, we should follow them. Maybe they will guide us to the origin or any other clue for that matter. We have almost nothing at this moment.'

'We can also get that information while defeating them,' said Laxus while cracking his knuckles.

Lucy grabbed Laxus' signature black coat that was not hanging on his shoulders this time, but being worn in a normal way due to the cold.

'And then what, you cannot guarantee you will get the right information from them. They could lie to you.'

'And your plan is solid?' Laxus snarled back.

'No but my way will give us more options. Maybe they are friendly mages from a different guild. Maybe they are from the council. Maybe they are dark mages. Who knows! But we should observe them.'

Laxus growled in annoyance. Lucy flinched slightly by that sound. Maybe she preferred a silent Laxus above a snarling, growling Laxus. The situation wasn't asking for much arguing, but Laxus wasn't liking her plan that was for sure. Laxus moved away from the village and she simply followed him, unsure how the Thunder God Tribe would have handled this situation.

'Dude! This is a goldmine!' yelled one of the mages.

Ten people with swords, axes and scars on their faces had reached the village Benitoite.

'Maybe you are right for once. No one is home and the gems are here for the taking,' said another mage.

The leader of the group laughed softly.

'Search the houses, take anything you can find.'

'Yes, leader,' said everyone at the same time.

Pots were breaking and objects were moved. The houses were being searched one for one. Minutes went by and one of the thieves came out of a house with jewels in his hands. He noticed the apple on the ground. He picked it up. Tried to clean it with his coat and took a good chump out of the apple. The taste was bad, but he didn't care. Today was going to be a good day.

Laxus and Lucy sat silently behind some rocks on a hill observing the bandits. They saw and heard people moving in and out of the empty houses.

'They are simply bandits,' said Lucy disappointed.

'Tch.'

Lucy glanced at her hands on her knees. Laxus was angry that was obvious. The Slayer stood up and walked to the edge of the hill, electricity spreading around his body, ready to give the bandits a surprise. Lucy wanted to follow him, knowing that Laxus' beating up plan had gotten into play, but stiffened when a cold wind blew through her hair. The wind had always been cold during these days, but something was off. She doesn't know why, but fear was crawling in her spine.

 **[1]**

"This sound!" Lucy thought to herself. The rhyme of grandpa Crux came to her mind.

 _Magical particles floating in the air,_

 _do not approach, do not even dare._

 _They move and hunt in a herd,_

 _escape before a sound of a door can be heard._

 _Do not move, do not speak,_

 _until you hear a scream so high from its beak._

 _The one who had fallen, could never reach the sky,_

 _lonely and in tears, unable to say their goodbye._

'Shit!' Lucy cursed to herself. She fought the fear in her legs and ran to Laxus as quickly as she could.

'Laxus! Stop!' yelled Lucy in despair.

Her eyes widened, knowing her mistake.

'Who's there!' yelled one of the bandits that had heard Lucy's voice. A couple of bandits had stopped their ravaging and made themself ready for a fight. Some grabbed their weapon while others activated their magic. Laxus turned around, being even angrier than he original was. Electricity still sparking around his body. Laxus wasn't angry that the bandits had discovered them. He loved a good fight above being stealthy in the first place, but the lack of brains from the Blondie was making him wonder if stupidity from Natsu had been contagious. He thought she was the brain of that team, but apparently he was wrong. Speaking against his order is something he can handle, but now she was yelling at him. The whole mountain knows where they are.

And her blunder didn't ended there. He felt a hand on his arm that was followed by a soft hiss sound. Laxus looked at the woman, with burning marks on her hand. Blondie felt more and more as a burden.

'Not very smart, Blondie!' growled Laxus annoyed.

Electricity had been crawling on his skin, who in the right mind, would touch him? Well clearly this woman!

Lucy wanted to punch herself in the head, but her mind was panicking. They needed to get away from here. That sound! She had heard the warning of the four strokes.

'Laxus, we need to take cover and be quiet. The four strokes. I have heard them.'

Laxus raised one of his eyebrows.

'You got to be fucking kidding me. First you were yelling and now we need to be quiet. There are no four strokes...'

'There they are! Don't let them get away!' yelled another bandit.

'...What I have heard is your screaming my name, to give away our position. Now get ready to fight, Blondie!' yelled Laxus angry.

'No, Laxus you don't understand, we need to…'

Lucy's eyes widened when terrifying screams were filling the air.

The bandits stopped in their tracks and looked around them.

'What the hell was that!' yelled the leader of the bandits.

'I don't know,' answered one of the bandits that was trying to find some protection near his leader.

A man that had just finished his apple was looking at the ground, when he noticed a footprint he had never seen before. It started with only one, but then more footprints started to form in the ground in his direction. He channeled some of his magic and rocks were forming on his body. A sharp rock got formed in his hand and he threw a rock in the footprints direction. There was nothing there and the rock just simply bounced on the ground. The bandit hold his breath. It must be in his head...yeah. There was nothing there…. His eyes widened, when the footprints in form of a claw was speeding up in his way. The bandit started to sprint away, unaware that his movements were giving away his position to the creature that had come to haunt his nightmares.

Laxus stood still and looked at the village below them. The high pitched scream made him on high alert. Lucy had heard something. Something that his ears couldn't hear. He didn't believe her, but he was able to hear that scream. That was not a scream of a human, but more of a beast and his instincts were telling him to run away. Running away? Him? The Slayer looked down and noticed that the bandits who had seen them, were less interested now in them and where more focused on the panic that had formed in the group.

'Magical particles floating in the air, do not approach, do not even dare. They move and hunt in a herd, escape before a sound of a door can be heard. Do not move, do not speak, until you hear a scream so high from its beak. The one who had fallen, could never reach the sky, lonely and in tears, unable to say their goodbye,' whispered Lucy to Laxus to get his attention.

Laxus looked at her with confusion on his face.

'Do not move, do not speak, until you hear a scream so high from its beak,' she whispered again.

'That's…'

Laxus couldn't finish his sentence when they heard a scream of man.

'AAAAAAAAAAH.'

Laxus and Lucy looked down again, noticing that the bandits had started to fire their magic in every direction possible. Laxus looked closely and noticed how one of the bandits had simply disappeared in thin air.

'Shit,' said Laxus softly and his instinct was screaming even louder in his head.

They heard again a high pitched scream and Laxus wasn't going to wait any longer. His electricity around his body was gone and he pulled Lucy up as a sack potato on his shoulder.

'Laxus,' whispered Lucy.

Laxus wasn't listening and he ran away from the village, towards the mine he had spotted in the distance. Screams of the bandits were followed up by a high-pitched scream a minute later. One for one the screams subdued until there was nothing left. Lucy was covering her mouth with one hand while glancing at the ground.

"Do not move, do not speak, until you hear a scream so high from its beak."

What had attacked those bandits in the village, is possible alerted by sound. They had gotten away because of Laxus' quick thinking. The creature's high-pitched scream had deafened their noise and therefore their position! Lucy's body was trembling, she could detect a mixed feeling radiating from her spirits. Fear...resolve….and sadness? Lucy looked up. Laxus had been running for ten minutes straight to a destination unknown for her. It had gotten dark and it was hard to see the village in the distance. Wind was touching her skin. Her eyes widened and her other hand went up to her mouth. They were close…! She doesn't know what or who. But something was following them. How? She started to listen and could hear the sound of Laxus' boots on the ground. The wheels in her head started to spin. They are moving, they are making a sound! These unknown creatures could hear them even from this distance!? As long as they are making a sound, these creatures will be able to find them. This is going to sound stupid, but they need to stop moving! Lucy looked further up when she noticed they had entered a cave.

Laxus' breathing was heavy and he set Blondie down on her feet. The Dragon Slayer focused on his senses, but was unable to hear clearly because of the wind that was pushing against the mountain.

Lucy blinked a couple times to adjust to the darkness, but it was really hard to see. She looked around her, the entrance and some big piles of rocks were the only thing she could see. It would be dangerous to move any further without some light. Apparently Laxus was thinking the same thing...

'I will make some light,' said Laxus while opening the palm of his left hand.

'No,' whispered Lucy while placing her hand on his arm.

Laxus got annoyed again.

'What is it now?'

Lucy tried to pull him, but he didn't budge.

'We are not safe yet….those creatures….You got to believe me. They are following us,' whispered Lucy softly.

'Who are they, how can you be so fucking sure?'

'I don't know... I-I can feel it alright. Please believe me. We need to be quiet en sit still until they are gone.'

'And when is that going to be?'

'I...I-I guess, the sound of f-four strokes…' said Lucy unsure.

Laxus sighed...again this nonsense about four strokes. He wanted to argue, but apparently they were not allowed to have a conversation. He pulled her quickly behind the big pile of rocks. He moved his head slightly around the pile and looked at the entrance of the mine. He could recognize one of the bandits. Or this bandit was smart or just as stupid...

The bandit was looking around him, after he had entered the mine. Laxus covered Lucy's mouth to be sure. He couldn't predict how she was going to respond. There was still enough light for him to see the surroundings. He understood the situation. The enemy is only one man. As long as Lucy is quiet he can take care of their stalker in a second.

'Damnit,' cursed the bandit softly behind his teeth.

Lucy's eyes widened. Understanding, what Laxus' reason was to move them behind the pile of rocks. She felt with her hands on the ground and noticed that the ground was very coarse and soft. Her hand went to the pile of rocks behind her and noticed how a large hole had started to form around the rocks. Like its weight was pushing it down. The cave had already collapsed once….and the villagers didn't wanted a renovation….What if they didn't wanted a renovation because…

'I know you guys are here. Dude, give me the blond woman and I will keep you alive!' yelled the bandit with all his courage.

After the third scream, the bandit thought it was smarter to run after two bystanders then to stay close to an invisible creature that was picking out his friends one for one. He was unsure what had happened in the village, but in no way is he going empty handed. He had noticed the blond woman on that guy's back. He was sure, he would get a high price on the slavery market for her.

"So he is stupid," thought Laxus.

Laxus wanted to smirk at this retard of a bandit, but his instinct was yelling in his mind again. He looked down at Lucy and noticed that the blond was responding to something as well. Her eyes became wider and her heartbeat was getting louder.

'It's no use to hide! I will blow up this whole mine if I have to!' yelled the bandit again.

Yellow fire was merging from his hand and flew in the air next to the bandit. Lucy blinked a couple of times and noticed the walls around them. The walls were looking weak and the coarse ground between her fingers had changed into powder. If her theory was right, then this mine could collapse any moment. Starting a fight here would not be the smartest thing to do.

A high-pitched scream was filling the air and the bandit turned around.

'Shit!' he yelled when more fire was forming in his hand.

"I don't know what they are, but they aren't going to get me!" thought the bandit.

The bandit fired just above the entrance and ran a couple meters away from it. The entrance had collapsed and more rocks were falling down.

Laxus was covering Lucy's body and made them small as possible. Laxus noticed a sigh of relief from the bandit. A sigh of relief? Really? Laxus wasn't sure if this bandit was crazy or stupid, maybe both! The bandit however looked proud of his plan. His plan had worked, the entrance was now completely sealed off. He didn't know what kind of creatures had made his friends disappear, but in no way is he going to get this opportunity slip.

"In no way are they going to get me," the bandit thought.

He looked at the blocked entrance and his eyes widened when footprints were forming on the ground just in front of the pile of rubble of an entrance.

"It went through the wall?" thought the bandit in disbelief.

'No...that is not possible,' said the bandit in panic.

The creature responded to those words and walked to him.

'NOOOOOOO!'

The bandit fired his magic at the invisible monster, while screaming for his life. His magic went out of control and a fireball blasted against the pile of rocks where Laxus and Lucy had been hiding. The pile of rocks collapsed on them and the sudden shift of the weight made the earth under them collapse. Lucy and Laxus fell down into the depths. Laxus wanted to curse and shifted in the air with Lucy in his arms. His back slammed into the ground. He gasped for air and opened quickly his eyes. He saw rocks falling their way. He quickly turned himself with Lucy still in his arms around and that was the last thing he could remember.

Lucy opened her eyes and was unable to see her surrounding. Her body felt painful and heavy. Dust was filling her lungs and it was difficult to keep herself from coughing. She covered her mouth with her hand and with the other hand she went down to something warm and big that was lying on her body. She could conclude from the scar on the face that it was Laxus, but he was not responding to her touch. Lucy's eyes widened when she felt something wet on his forehead.

"Blood?" thought Lucy.

She had wanted to check on him, but felt how her body stiffened. Again the same chill was crawling over her. Those creatures were getting closer. Probably the collapse and their fall had made a lot of noise. Lucy was holding her breath, while covering her mouth with her hands. She tried to concentrate on Laxus' body. The soft movements of his chest she felt on her upper legs was all she needed to know for now. Laxus was alive! He was alive! Probably heavily injured on the head, but alive. Now the question was for how long. Their situation was dire. The surrounding was getting colder and Lucy noticed how the fear was trying to take over. She needed to calm down!

"Do not move, do not speak, until you hear a scream so high from its beak. Do not move, do not speak, until you hear a scream so high from its beak…." Lucy said over and over again in her head. It wasn't getting the fear away, but it gave her at least some control. By concentrating on that little rhyme she was able to move her mind away from the danger. After ten minutes that had felt like an hour, she heard a high-pitched scream that was followed by four strokes.

 **[2]**

Lucy didn't dare to move yet until her heart had calmed down. The fear she had been feeling was ebbing away. She couldn't explain it, but she knew the creature or creatures were gone.

'L-L….'

It felt like there was a block in her throat. It was hard to swallow and her voice wasn't coming out.

'L…L-a-a...'

It was no use….She moved her hands from his head to his neck and she was able to measure a heartbeat.

They were trapped in a mine, but alive.

* * *

 **That is it for day 2! Don't play with fire in caves ok! ...hmm, just don't play with fire in general. I'm guessing that is the golden tip here!**

 **I know that Lucy made some obvious errors here, but she is getting there. She is now unaware of her fear for those creatures. Because the anxiety, she cannot think really straight at the moment. Yelling to Laxus for example. Plus the fact that she has been on a hiatus for missions for almost a year. Tomorrow you will find out how they will survive in the mines with the theme Snowflake!**

 **Don't get used to the long chapters :P. Tomorrow the chapter will be shorter.**


	4. Day 3 - Snowflake

**Whoop Whoop! Day 3!**

 **Hopefully this chapter will get Laxus in a better light. ;-)**

 **This reminder will be placed in every chapter. The sound effects can be found on youtu . be (copy paste without the space). The sound effects are marked in the story. The scream is like mix between a Nazgûl scream and a baby pig scream. It is up to you if you want to look it up. Like always, my apology for any grammar mistakes, I am improving though! :D Enjoy reading!**

 **[1]** /lzk-l8Gm0MY?t=99 (1:39-1:52) (Gate open, the creatures have appeared)

 **[2]** /lzk-l8Gm0MY?t=6 (0:06-0:14) (Gate closes, the creatures are gone)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, I only own this story.**

* * *

 **Day 3: Snowflake**

" _Do not move, do not speak, until you hear a scream so high from its beak. Do not move, do not speak, until you hear a scream so high from its beak…."_ _over and over again in her head._ _It wasn't getting the fear away, but by concentrating on that little rhyme gave her the feeling she was a little bit in control. After ten minutes that had felt like an hour, she heard a high-pitched scream that was followed by four strokes._

 _ **[2]**_

 _Lucy didn't dare to move yet until her heart had calmed down. The fear she had been feeling was ebbing away. She couldn't explain it, but she knew the creature was gone._

' _L-L….'_

 _It felt like there was a block in her throat. It was hard to swallow and her voice wasn't coming out._

' _L…L-a-a...'_

 _It was no use….She moved her hands from his head to her neck and she was able to measure a heartbeat._

 _They were alive… but trapped in the mine._

-0o0-

'Loke, can you give me some light and Virgo can you get a first aid kit for me, please?' asked Lucy.

The Celestial Mage needed to close her eyes for a moment, because of the sudden light that was radiating from her spirits. After a couple blinks, her eyes were adjusted to the light. Lucy looked around her and got to understand how big the mine was in reality. The hole above their head, indicated their previous hiding spot before it had collapsed. They must have fallen at least ten meters! Lucy noticed how the light from Loke's hand was getting closer to her body and she moved her eyes towards the unconscious Lightning Dragon Slayer. The man who had made the decision to run, with her on his shoulder to safety. The man who had protected her during the collapse of the mine. But also the man who was hard to understand. They barely know each other and teamwork is nonexistent. The burns on her hand was her own fault, but deep down she was also blaming him for it. He could have warned her…at least.

Lucy shook her head. A cold chill went through her body when thinking about those creatures. She had wanted to use her magic so badly during that fall. Aries for her soft sticky wool to catch their fall. Taurus with his axe to slash the falling rocks into bits. Their whole fall had made a lot of noise, but she...she just couldn't risk it. Her body had been trembling with fear, her mind had only one goal and that was being quiet. What are those creatures? And what is their purpose!?

Loke kneeled down, while light was radiating from his palm. Virgo with the first aid kit in her hands walked towards Laxus, to inspect him for any critical injuries. Lucy wanted to move, but stopped when she felt Loke's hand on her shoulder.

'Lucy, please wait. Laxus is lying unconscious on your body, if his back or neck is broken it can be fatal if you make a sudden move,' said Loke while trying to keep himself calm.

Lucy looked at Loke, noticing a trembling in his hand, while fear and anger was emitted from his eyes. He wanted to mask his emotions, but Lucy knew the Lion far too long. She could see right through that mask. Something was bothering the leader of the Zodiacs. The spirits wanted to help her, when they had felt Lucy's fear. Unfortunately, the chance was very high, that they would attract even more danger.

Virgo checked Laxus' body, by pushing her hand on specific points over his clothing.

'Princess, his back and neck doesn't seem to be broken,' said Virgo.

Loke nodded to that. It was hard to do a full physical check on a human body, when they had their clothes on, but it was better than nothing in this weather. Fog was coming out of their mouths and the temperature had been dropping fast. The light in Loke's hand flew in the air and Loke moved to Laxus' body. With as much care as possible he pulled the body up, while Lucy pushed her own body away from it. Her legs were finally free. She looked at her body and noticed some scratches on her face and some damage on her clothing. Her body felt heavy, but in overall she was ok. Coarse sand was sliding through her gloves and she looked around her. The only way out was a tunnel behind her or the hole above her head...The walls were rough, but gave her a weak impression. The ground felt sandy, but she couldn't detect any holes that could indicate for another floor under their feet. Lucy's inspection was interrupted when some sand fell just some inches away from her head. She looked up and noticed the stream of sand and small rocks coming down from the ceiling.

In the meantime Virgo and Loke were helping Laxus from his big coat. They checked his skin and noticed some big bruises on his back and a small wound on his head. They stitched his head wound and they wanted to start wrapped some bandage around Laxus' chest.

'Loke,' said Lucy softly, while Virgo was adding some cream to the bruises.

Loke looked at her and followed her gaze. He controlled the light in the room and it flew more up to the ceiling. Cracks were growing in size and smaller rocks were falling one for one from the ceiling.

Lucy's eyes widened. They can't stay here! The whole upper floor could fall on them.

'Virgo, we need to go,' said Loke in a haste, when larger rocks were falling on the ground.

Virgo responded without any question. She grabbed her first aid kid and Laxus' clothing that had been lying on the ground as quickly as possible. Lucy, with their only option in her mind, changed into her Taurus Star Dress form and pulled Laxus' left arm over her shoulder. Loke stood next to her and pulled Laxus' right arm over his shoulder. The Lion looked at Lucy and they nodded. Together they moved to the only tunnel that was available at that moment. The second they had entered the tunnel, was the moment the ceiling was coming down. Rocks, sand and dust fell on the ground. The noise of the collapse was echoing through the mine.

The light from Loke's magic was flying in front of them, enlightening their path. Lucy looked around her and noticed how the cracks were trying to overtake them in the walls around them. She cursed and pushed herself in a run. Loke and Virgo followed her example and they speeded up. Laxus' feet sliding over the ground in the process. The crumbling noise was getting closer. The tunnel they had used as their only exit was collapsing as well. The cracks had catched-up to them and no one knew if the tunnel had an exit at all…

…

'Lucy!' yelled Loke, noticing a dead-end.

Lucy looked up and for that moment everything seemed to slow down. The noise was gone and the sound of her heavy breathing was getting stuck in her throat. Was this the end? Are they really trapped? Lucy looked around her...the road really stopped here. No other tunnel to be seen. Lucy, Virgo and Loke were standing still at the dead-end and they looked behind them. Loke's light floated from the dead-end towards the direction they had come. The room where they had fallen into, was gone. The tunnel they were using to get to safety was almost gone. It was like a domino effect. One rock had fallen and now the whole mine was trying to consume them!

Her hair in this Star Dress form was tied up in two buns, with some locks loose around her face. The lack of clothing wasn't great in these temperatures, but for this moment it had maybe saved their lives.

One of her loose hair locks started to move when a chill of a wind was crossing her bare skin.

"Wind!" thought Lucy. "Wind was coming through this wall!"

Lucy looked at the walls that were falling a couple meter before them and then back at the dead-end. Virgo's magic could dig their way out, but it would be impossible to drag Laxus' huge body to a tiny hole in the amount of time they had. They needed more rough power, if the wind was indicating for a hidden room behind this dead-end. There was no time to think, she needed to take action.

The Celestial Mage placed Laxus' body on the ground, ignoring Loke's question and she focused half of her strength into her hand. She punched her fist into the dead-end and the wall crumbled. Loke's eyes widened and noticed wind blowing through his hair.

"An exit?" he thought.

The Lion concentrated on his magic and the light orb flew in front of Lucy's face. The Celestial Mage sighed in relief when she had discovered a hidden tunnel behind the blown-up wall. Lucy pulled Laxus' up again and the group pursued their run. New cracks had formed, by her attack, but that wasn't important right now. They ran their way through the hidden tunnel. Lucy could feel the ground under her feet and noticed that the ground was getting tougher. The cracks were slowing down until they had completely stopped. The group ran further until they found a big open room. The collapsing noise had stopped and Lucy fell down on her knees, breathing heavily while her Star Dress came undone. She checked the surrounding and nodded to herself. The walls were looking though and strong. No cracks to be found. Loke and Lucy placed Laxus' softly on the ground, noticing that his skin had gotten colder on the way. Virgo didn't waste any time, she finished the bandaging and quickly pulled Laxus' clothing back on him. Lucy and Loke were trying to catch their breath, while Virgo inspected Laxus' legs. There were a couple bruises, but nothing needed special attention. Lucy sat down at a rock and noticed the temperature drop. She had no clue how late it was, but it wouldn't be surprised if the sun was already under.

'Lucy, I'm going to make a fire from the things I can find in the Celestial World. I will be back as quickly as possible,' said Loke while looking around him with concern in his eyes.

Lucy simply nodded while rubbing her hands on her arms to keep herself warm. Loke vanished in some smoke, while his light kept flying in the middle of the room. Virgo with her first aid kid was adding some alcohol on Lucy's wounds. Lucy wanted to flinch away because of the sudden pain, but smiled at her spirit. Letting Virgo know that she appreciated what her spirit was doing. Virgo stopped in her movement and it seemed like she was listening to something.

'Princess, I need to go,' said Virgo suddenly and she vanished, before Lucy could even respond at all.

 **[1]**

A chill ran through her spine by the sound of the four strokes.

"Again?" thought Lucy in panic.

Her hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were checking the surrounding, without moving her head. Laxus still unconscious on the ground, unknown of the danger around him. Lucy couldn't hear any footsteps, but movement of some sand on the ground, was all she needed. They were in the room.

"How?"

It was hard to see a complete footprint due to the hard underground, but some holes were forming in her direction. Lucy could literally feel her heartbeat in her throat and her eyes widened. The last footprint she was able to identify was two meters away from her. She closed her eyes, unknown if this was the end for her.

"Do not move, do not speak, until you hear a scream so high from its beak. Do not move, do not speak, until you hear a scream so high from its beak…." Lucy said over and over again in her head to keep herself calm.

Minutes went by and Lucy had no idea where the creature was. One moment the light from Loke had disappeared and a high-pitched scream followed. Lucy didn't wanted to cover her ears. The scream was loud and painful, but she had noticed a pattern and she wanted to make sure if her theory was right. Silence was filling the room and Lucy kept herself quiet, hoping that the creature would go away. After a while another scream was filling the room, followed by four strokes.

 **[2]**

Lucy started to count the strokes she heard. They were gone...she had a pattern. There was always a scream before those four strokes! She slowly opened her eyes and they were met with blackness. Her body was still trembling of anxiety. She pushed her hands in each other and was trying to calm herself down. The light of Loke was gone. Her hand went to her keys and she sent a little bit of magic through it. Loke and Virgo appeared again in the room. Lucy was unsure what to think. Virgo's face was emotionless like always, but Loke was more upset than normal. There was no pun of his love for her, no playing with his glasses on his nose. He just stood there with a new light orb in his hand, to give some light to the surroundings.

'Princess, apparently we can't stay for long,' said Virgo to break the silence.

Lucy glared at them, when she heard that. Her spirits knew something. She had felt their distress during the first encounter at the village with those creatures. And now Virgo had disappeared just before the creatures had turned up. Where they linked? But how? How are these creatures linked to Celestial Magic or even to the Celestial World?

Virgo and Loke knew that glare in their owner's eyes.

'Lucy…,' said Loke unsure.

Virgo pulled her arm up towards Loke's chest to stop him from talking.

Lucy looked at Loke, noticing the pain on his face. She had seen that kind of pain before. Lucy could recall the moment in her memory. One moment was before the fight with Angel, when Loke came eye in eye with Aries and the other moment was when Loke had given up on life itself before Karen's tombstone.

'Princess, it is better if we go back, without leaving anything behind from the Celestial World,' said Virgo with a small bow.

When there was no response from Loke, Virgo slightly elbowed her leader that was standing next to her. Loke was deep in thought, figuring out how to tell explain this to Lucy, without breaking the rules.

'That ...creature was attracted to my light orb and they are also attracted to you,' said Loke.

Lucy could feel her heart raise.

'No no no no, not to you in general, but to our magic,' said Loke quickly, when he noticed Lucy's distress.

Lucy thought about his words. Loke and Virgo noticed how Lucy had calmed down.

'So to Celestial Magic,' said Lucy.

Virgo and Loke nodded to that.

'What about my keys?' asked Lucy.

'They can sense it, but as long as you don't move, they cannot find it,' said Loke to assure her own safety.

Lucy wanted to ask more, but was interrupted quickly.

'I understand you have questions…,' said Loke unsure, while rubbing the sour spot on his arm from Virgo's elbow. 'I can't promise you anything, but I will try to talk with the Celestial King for you.'

Lucy's eyes warmed up and a soft smile was crossing on her lips. Knowing that this was hard for them as well. They were bound by so many rules. It wasn't fair and it was making her itchy, all these secrets, but her spirits were doing the best they could. She needed to trust them. Lucy sighed and finally nodded to them.

'Let me know if you are allowed to say anything,' said Lucy.

A small smile was visible on both of her spirits and they disappeared.

One moment there had been light and now Lucy sat in the dark.

'Well...shit,' said Lucy when realization was hitting her.

She couldn't use her magic for some light and Laxus was still unconscious. The wind blew through her hair and a she could feel a cold chill through her body. Not the terrifying chill from those creatures, but still something unpleasant. Lucy stood up and moved slowly towards Laxus' direction. She couldn't see him, but she knew where he was lying. She took small steps until her boot was touching something soft. Lucy kneeled down and found the familiar fabric of Laxus' coat. She sat down and took her place next to Laxus, feeling some warmth coming from his body. There was nothing she could use to make a fire in this mine and they needed to keep their body on the right temperature. She doesn't think about, how Laxus was going to respond when he wakes up. Or he is going to give her a cocky grin with some annoying commentary or he is going to give her the cold shoulder like nothing had happened.

Lucy didn't care, she was already glad she was able to feel the Slayer's warmth. What is it with Dragon Slayers and their higher body temperature? She checked his clothing, noticing nothing in the ordinary and placed her body against Laxus. Time had passed and her eyes were adjusted to the darkness as much as possible. Nothing...she could still see nothing. Lucy stared at the distance, trying to keep herself awake. It could be dangerous to fall asleep. The chance on hypothermia was very high in these conditions. And it was possible that one of those creature would attack them, because they had been making snoring sounds in their sleep... Lucy wanted to shake her head. That is actually a sad way to die. Wasted because of snoring...

She needed to stay awake! Memories of the events that had happened that day came by. Hours went by and weariness was starting to take over her body. Her head fell on Laxus' shoulder, while her eyes started to feel heavy and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. For a moment….

 *** The next morning ***

Laxus woke up with a trembling Lucy next to him. He looked around him, noticing the big rocky room. There was no hole above them...Had they moved? He pushed himself up. Laxus pulled his hand to his head when his vision was getting blurry. Pain shot through his body and his eyes widened when he noticed the bandages on his head. Something was wrapped around his chest as well.

"What had happened?"

He searched in his mind for the right memories. Him and Lucy falling. The landing. The falling rocks and then nothing. The light in the room, suggested it was morning. He had been unconscious for maybe twelve hours?

Laxus looked at the blond next to him. Her lips were blue and she had dark circles under her eyes. Lucy's heartbeat and breathing noises pointed to him, that she was still alive. The Lightning Dragon Slayer looked around him again...Great...there was nothing he could for a fire.

"Why hasn't she called one of her spirits?"

Laxus took off his coat, feeling the slight chill from the wind. He wrapped his coat around the blond and pulled her up in his arms, gnashing his teeth by the sudden pain in his back. Laxus shook his head. They needed to move. If they were staying here any longer with that kind of wind, they will freeze to death.

One tunnel seemed to be blocked. He looked at the other two tunnels in front of him. He took his time, using his senses. Smelling the air, hearing the wind.

One of these tunnels would lead them outside. Not something you would go for when you are cold like shit, but they will die if they stayed here any longer. Outside the mine there was a chance he could find a tree for some fire. Or maybe he would find a house or even a mountain hut for some cover. There was nothing to gain in this mine...only rocks and sand...Nothing to eat, nothing to keep them warm.

Laxus sniffed again and took the tunnel on his left. He followed the road for an hour, noticing how the trembling in his arms from Lucy's body had started to diminish. Color had come back on her face. "That is a good sign," thought Laxus.

He walked further until he saw light at the end of the tunnel. Laxus needed to blink a couple times, when he had reached the exit of this mine. Fresh air was filling his lungs while his bared skin was catching the first glimpses of the sun. He was only wearing a black turtleneck sweater. He could handle the cold far better than any normal human being, but even he was getting cold. He looked around him, noticing a road up ahead. The Slayer made his way to the road and he speeded up his pace. His eyes followed the road under his feet towards the mountain Arenal in front of him. Laxus snorted when his eyes went from a small brown spot in the distance that was looking like a hut and then back at the blond in his arms.

'I guess, we are lucky,' said Laxus to no one in particular.

He could reach that house in less than a minute if he was alone. "Lightning Body" would change his whole body into lightning. Giving him the attributes of that specific element. Speed of lightning but also the destructive power of lightning... Lightning Body would damage everything in its reach. That... includes the blond in his arms. So he needs to reach the house in the old fashion way... running. The blond in his arm had been awake for some time, due to his sudden running movements. Laxus didn't say anything about it and had wanted to give as much rest as possible. They had survived the night, so she must have done something right. Laxus shook his head. No she had done it right. The room suggested that she had moved his ass somewhere else. The bandages suggested that she has taken care of him. The dark circles under her eyes gave away the lack of sleep from that night, she had fallen asleep in the end, but not without a fight.

Lucy kept herself quiet in Laxus' arms, with her eyes closed. She wouldn't be surprised if Laxus knew she was awake for more than an hour straight. Nothing could past this man sharp slayer senses...He was a Dragon Slayer after all.

She had a terrible night. Fighting against the cold, fighting against the sleep and when she had fallen asleep she would wake up from a nightmare. Her nightmares were mostly about the fight with Tartaros. Lucy had summoned the Celestial King, by breaking Aquarius key. Her Mermaid spirit stood in front of her, crying, while her body started to disappear. During the last glimpses, Lucy noticed that Aquarius had opened her mouth to say something. The tears in Lucy's own eyes, was making her vision blurry and for an unknown reason there was no sound… She couldn't hear Jackal cursing in the distance or the water that was being pushed against his body. She couldn't hear the pleading words that came from her best friend and mother figure, Aquarius. Lucy tried to concentrate more on the Mermaid's mouth.

"I'm so…"

She is what? The last word...What was she trying to say?

Again Aquarius lips moved, but this time a terrible high-pitched scream came out of her mouth.

Lucy shook awake...and that went on for the whole night. Her body trembling with fear and from the cold. Laxus had given her some warmth, but not enough. So when he had wrapped his coat around her body, she finally was feeling a little bit better. She had felt so alone that night. Laxus who was unconscious and the lack of her spirits because of unknown reasons. While being carried in Laxus' arms, Lucy had tried to catch some more sleep. Feeling how her body had started to warm up, sleep was getting easier to her. The sudden increase in light made Lucy to open her eyes for a second. The sun? They were outside. Relief was visible on her face. She was never scared of the dark, but she had never praised the sun more than now. She closed her eyes again, welcoming the sun with a smile.

'I guess, we are lucky.'

Lucy barely responded to that. She noticed that Laxus had speeded up his pace.

After a half hour of running, Laxus made a curse sound behind his teeth. He was breathing heavily from this workout. The pain in his back was getting worse. Even if he had lost his bag in the mine, the luggage in his arms wasn't making it easier. He smelled the surroundings and looked up in the air. Clouds were forming and they still needed a good 20 minutes run to reach the house in the distance.

Lucy opened her eyes.

'Hmm?' mumbled Lucy unsure of what was going on.

'Blondie, I'm sorry to wake your beauty sleep, but we need to get to that house in less than 7 minutes.'

Lucy looked at the house in the distance and was confused by the time limit. They weren't going to get there in 7 minutes…

'Why?' asked Lucy.

Laxus growled softly.

'Because it is going to rain.'

Lucy eyes widened. Rain...that means rain filled with Ethernano particles. She thought about all her possibilities and made a conclusion. Three spirits… she needed to call three spirits.

' _That ...creature was attracted to my light orb and they are also attracted to you,' said Loke._

' _No no no no, not to you in general, but to our magic,' said Loke quickly, when he noticed Lucy's distress._

' _So to Celestial Magic,' said Lucy._

Lucy stopped when those words were echoing in her head. Laxus noticed the sudden blank expression on her face.

'Blondie?'

Lucy looked down.

'We can make it, but the chance is high those creatures will come,' said Lucy. 'Loke told me that the creatures are probably attracted to Celestial Magic.'

'Probably?' asked Laxus annoyed.

Again her insecurity. The Celestial Mage wasn't sure and he didn't know how to deal with it. He had never experienced that with the Thunder God Tribe. Or they agreed with him, or they were fully against him. But if they weren't sure about something, they would keep their mouth shut and they would just followed his lead.

It was silent and that was pissing Laxus off. He looked down when he was able to smell fear radiating from the woman.

'N-no n-not probably…' Lucy took a deep breath to calm herself down and looked into Laxus' eyes.

'They will come! Can you promise me... that you will follow my l-lead?'

Laxus couldn't really believe what he had heard. She wanted to take the lead…

Lucy could see in his eyes, that he wasn't liking the idea. Again this feeling… She really need to talk this out with him, because this is not good for their teamwork or for the mission in general. She would lose now time...she needed to persuade him.

'I can hear the four strokes and I know they respond to sound and therefore also to sudden movements. After a particular scream another four strokes can be heard and when I hear those strokes I can give you the sign the coast is clear. But before that sign you need to promise me that you stop moving and that you won't make any sound. Can you promise me that?'

Moments went by and Laxus was stuck. Lucy was doing difficult in using her powers, but she had some kind of plan...If he wasn't going to listen to her, they weren't going to make it before the rain and they both will be poisoned by anti-magic particles from the Ethernano storm. He had no choice. The only possible choice was leaving her behind and get to safety himself, but in no way is he going to do that. Gramps would kill him, her old teammates would kill him, and his teammates would kill him. Hell! Even he would kill himself for it. She had helped him, so leaving her behind was no option. Laxus growled in defeat.

'Fine.'

Laxus stopped in his track, feeling the burn in his back. Lucy saw the slight pain on his face, but didn't asked about it. It was only a night, of course his injuries wouldn't be healed. Lucy grabbed her keys and channeled her magic.

'Open the gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!'

'Moooooh!' yelled Taurus excited to see Lucy's perfect body.

'Taurus can you swing us with your axe as far as possible towards that house?' asked Lucy.

Taurus looked at the house and nodded.

'Everything for Lucy's nice body!' the spirit replied.

Laxus took his position on Taurus' axe. He curled himself as small as possible with Lucy in his arms. His head was touching her hair and her scent was filling his nose. She was smelling...nice? Laxus blinked by that sudden thought and he focused back on their goal. Taurus swung around two times to get momentum and pushed the two mages on his axe in the air towards the house. The spirit disappeared a moment later. Laxus and Lucy flew in the air and he noticed that they wouldn't reach the house in one time. He looked up noticing that the sun had disappeared behind the clouds and the water percentage in the air was rising. It was going to rain very soon. He looked at Lucy seeing another key in her hand.

'Open the gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!'

Scorpio opened his gate in the air above Lucy and Laxus.

'We are!' said Scorpio already aware of the plan.

He fell down and waited for the right moment to launch his attack. He was almost going to cross them in the air. Scorpio gathered his magic in his tail and waited until his body was behind them.

'Sand Buster!' yelled Scorpio.

The force of his Sand Buster pushed the two mages further up in the air. He smiled, knowing he had given enough force to his attack and he turned back to the Celestial World.

"This is going to work," thought Laxus noticing where they were going to fall. "Now the land-i-ing."

'Open the gate of the Ram, Aries!'

Laxus saw the sudden light just next to the house. The pink haired girl pushed her arms in front of her.

'I'm sorry!' Aries replied very shyly. 'Wool Cushion.'

Pink wool was coming out of her hand and a soft pink cushion was formed on the ground. Laxus was making them ready for the impact and he turned them in the air. His eyes widened when his back was touching the fluffy wool...it...it was soft? It wasn't hurting him at all. His body was bouncing up and down a couple time because of their speed, but that was all. He felt how Lucy made his way away from his arms and had jumped down on the ground.

'Thanks Aries! You are really a life saver,' said Lucy with a smile on her face.

She wanted to wrap this up, it was unknown how much time they had. She was practically screaming a welcome party for those creatures by opening three gates in a short period of time.

Laxus jumped down from the woolen cushion and was looking at the clouds.

'Can you thank Taurus and Scorpio for me as well?' asked Lucy.

Aries nodded shyly. The Ram spirit made the woolen cushion disappear and returned back to the Celestial World. Knowing the danger that could come.

'We made it,' said Lucy with a bouncing heartbeat due to the adrenaline.

'And not too soon,' said Laxus, while trying to open the door.

It was locked… He pushed his shoulder against it a couple times and the door flung open. Lucy walked behind him and they quickly closed the door. Lucy looked around her. They were in the living room. A dust collection could be seen on the furniture. No one has been here for two weeks at the latest. The room was cold, but the fireplace had brought a smile on Lucy's face. The Celestial Mage looked out of the window noticing the change in the weather. Fog was slipping from her mouth and her eyes widened from the beauty display in the air. It wasn't rain….it was snow! Her very first snowflakes before Christmas was going to be on a mountain with Laxus.

Lucy couldn't enjoy the scenery of her first snowflakes in December for too long.

 **They were here….**

 **[1]**

* * *

 **A slightly smaller chapter. :) I know another cliffhanger… We are almost back where we had started in Day 1 - Lost. Cheers! They are out of the mine and they are going to start with their climb of the mountain. I hope I haven't given away too many hints during this chapter. Curious if someone can already guess what is going on with the storms and those creatures.**

 **See you guys tomorrow!**


	5. Day 4 - Alone

**Whoop Whoop! Day 4!**

 **Hopefully this chapter will get Laxus in a better light. ;-)**

 **This reminder will be placed in every chapter. The sound effects can be found on youtube. The sound effects are marked in the story. I noticed people had troubles finding the sound link, so I have changed it slightly. Like** **always, my apology for any grammar mistakes, I am improving though! :D Enjoy reading!**

 **[1] /** **watch?v=lzk-l8Gm0MY &feature= ******youtu . be** &t=99  
(1:39-1:52) (Gate open, the creatures have appeared)**

 **[2] /watch?v=lzk-l8Gm0MY &feature= ******youtu . be** &t=6  
(0:06-0:14) (Gate closes, the creatures are gone)**

 **You need to get the spaces out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, I only own this story.**

* * *

 **Day 4 - Alone**

' _We made it,' said Lucy with a bouncing heartbeat due to the adrenaline._

' _And not too soon,' said Laxus, while trying to open the door._

 _It was locked… He pushed his shoulder against it a couple times and the door flung open. Lucy walked behind him and they quickly closed the door. Lucy looked around her. They were in the living room. A dust collection could be seen on the furniture. No one has been here for two weeks at the latest. The room was cold, but the fireplace had brought a smile on Lucy's face. The Celestial Mage looked out of the window noticing the change in the weather. Fog was slipping from her mouth and her eyes widened from the beauty display in the air. It wasn't rain….it was snow! Her very first snowflakes before Christmas was going to be on a mountain with Laxus._

 _Lucy couldn't enjoy the scenery of her first snowflakes in December for too long._

 _ **They were here….**_

 _ **[1]**_

Laxus looked at the hearth and glanced around him to find any logs for burning purposes. He stopped his movement, when his instinct was yelling something in his head and he quickly looked at Lucy. The Celestial Mage was trembling on her feet. Her eyes went from the window towards Laxus. She had laid one finger over her lips, to give a clear signal that they needed to be quiet.

' _But before that sign you need to promise me that you will stop your movement and that you won't make any sound. Can you promise me that?'_

Laxus hated this, but it was better than nothing. If this was going to work, then they would have a better chance of succeeding this mission. He was five meters away from the blond. He couldn't observe what was happening outside the house, but Lucy could. Laxus looked at the floor noticing his own footsteps on the floor. The dust layer wasn't thick, but thick enough for his eyes.

Lucy was happy that Laxus was keeping his promise and she looked back outside. Snow was falling from the sky and it made a small layer on the ground. It took some time, but Lucy saw a couple holes forming in the snow. It wasn't very clear, because the snow was still very rough and fresh. Maybe she was seeing things. Maybe she wanted to see those holes. Next to the scream, the footprints were the only clues they had about those creatures. Maybe...maybe it was a matter of control. Wanting to know where they are. Wanting to know what their situation is. Lucy stared at the footprints that had been walking in circles around one particular spot. Aries Wool Cushion had laid on the exact location… A high-pitched scream was echoing in the air. A chill came through Lucy's spine. They were searching...How many are there? She was able to see two...no maybe three different footprints. The creatures were splitting up! One went down the road towards the mine. Another went up the road towards the mountain and one went to the house. Lucy looked at Laxus, back at the door, then back at Laxus. Trying to give him a signal that one was standing at the door. Lucy's heart was beating louder and her breath was getting uneven. Laxus understood the signal and was observing the dust at the entrance. An unconscious worry went through his mind.

"Blondie, you need to calm down," thought Laxus to himself.

His ears could hear the panic in her breathing and from her unhealthy quick beating heart. He was unsure how good the hearing was of those creatures. He just hoped it wasn't as sharp as his. A hole appeared in the dust. Laxus focused on it, knowing now that they were inside. He had followed the conversation of the last bandit in the mine. It seems true...these creatures can go through objects...It didn't make sense. How can they even exist in this world? You can't see them. You can only detect a slight pressure in the ground of their footprints, if you are lucky. You can only hear their screams. You can't touch them, but they can touch you and when they touch you, you disappear with your sent and all. Like you never existed in this world in the first place.

Dust kept disappearing around Lucy and for some unknown reason it wasn't going away from that area.

' _Loke told me that the creatures are probably attracted to Celestial Magic.'_

Laxus was on high alert now. He can scrap the "probably" part now.

"They were attracted to Celestial Magic," thought Laxus.

He looked at her key and noticed a subtle change in comparison during their time in the train. Normally he could feel a slight magical presence coming from her keys, but now it was almost completely gone.

"Those spirits have diminished their own magic."

They were trying to help Lucy in their own way, but the lack of presence of her own spirits, was making Lucy vulnerable at the same time. Lucy had lost track of the creature before the house. Was it inside? Was it outside? Where is it? She looked at Laxus and noticed his serious expression gazing on the floor. She followed his gaze, but she couldn't find anything. She looked back at Laxus who was now looking at her keys and her eyes widened. Why was Laxus on high alert? Is the creature close by? Lucy had trouble to focus. Her breathing got stuck in her throat and the trembling in her body had increased. She felt so useless. She wasn't alone this time, but Laxus couldn't protect her. She couldn't even protect herself! Her spirits presence were nonexistent.

"Help me," screamed Lucy in her head.

Another chill went over her skin. It felt like she was going crazy and tears were forming in her eyes. She pushed her teeth on each other to prevent any noise. The trembling of her body had gotten worse and that little rhyme wasn't going to make it better.

"Please go away."

She closed her eyes, trying to think of happy moments. An image of her mother came to her mind. Her mother smiling warmly at her. Oh, she missed her so much! Then an image of Aquarius came to her mind. Again Aquarius was crying, while trying to say something to her.

"I'm…."

Lips were forming a word, but she couldn't hear what it was. Aquarius opened her mouth again but this time a scream was coming from it.

Lucy widened her eyes from shock. A high-pitched scream from very close was echoing through the room. It felt like her ears were going to burst!

 **[2]**

Her body was trembling and she stopped breathing for a moment until the last stroke had reached her painful ears. The gate was closed. Lucy could feel the strength leaving her legs and she fell on the ground. Laxus looked slightly in panic at her state, but he still didn't move a finger. Unknown if the enemy was gone or that Lucy had broken down with the enemy next to her.

'T-T….'

Lucy couldn't speak. The fear...it was getting too much. Laxus own instincts were still on wary, but why in hell would Lucy speak? Was this the signal? Laxus smirked and crossed his arms under his chest.

'Falling on the ground and saying T-T… What kind of sign is that, Blondie?' asked Laxus with a cocky grin.

Lucy wanted to laugh, but it took a second before any sound could leave her mouth.

Laxus sighed in relief hearing a small laugh, coming from the blond. She was terrified, he could understand that. He had wanted to lighten up the mood and apparently it had worked. He walked towards Lucy and laid his hand on her shoulder. He could still feel the trembling of her body through his hand, but her heartbeat was getting slower, so that was a good sign.

'You alright Blondie?'

Lucy took a couple of deep breaths and nodded slightly. They have escaped the clutches of those unknown creatures again, with a plan that was looking suicidal. Laxus looked outside and he tried to smell the air. Half an hour had passed and the sky was clear. It was … kind of safe to go outside. Those creatures had been walking around- and in the house for more than half an hour. He had probably some time to snuff around. Lucy could hear them, but she wasn't in any state to move. Leaving her in the house was the best option if they wanted some scrap wood. Due to the weather, it would be hard, but he got the nose for it. Contaminated or not, he would be able to find something useful.

'There is no firewood in this house, I'm going to gather some outside…'

Laxus' mouth stopped and he looked at the sudden trembling hand that was clutching at his sweater. He knew, it was maybe too much to ask, but they really needed firewood. He placed his other hand on her empty shoulder and looked at her face. His coat was still around her shoulders, while most of its part was now lying on the ground.

'Blondie, look at me,' said Laxus.

There was no response, she kept looking at the ground. Laxus' right hand pushed her chin up and their eyes met. He felt a little bit awkward. How was he going to do this? She was clearly upset. Bickslow would make a joke...he had already done that. Ever would have given her the cold shoulder or a slap on her head with her fan... Freed would have said something intelligent... Laxus looked dumbfounded at Lucy's scared face. He had no clue what to do. Why had he pushed her chin up in the first place? He tried to search for an answer and a conversation with Freed came to mind.

' _Well I find Miss Lucy's magic, very intriguing. We are both associated with the power of words and we are both bounded by rules. When Lucy makes a promise she will keep it,' said Freed._

' _But before that sign you need to promise me that you will stop your movement and that you won't make any sound. Can you promise me that?' asked Lucy._

"A promise," thought Laxus and he focused at the blond in front of him, who had been staring at him. Unaware how it must have looked from a different perspective.

'Lucy...I need to get firewood...,' said Laxus slowly. Lucy's hand was clutching even harder by those words. '...I promise I will be back in ten minutes.'

Lucy's fear on her face had turned blank. She was hardly responding but her hand on his sweater opened up slightly.

'Y-you p-promise me that?' Lucy finally asked almost silently.

Laxus nodded. 'I promise.'

Lucy nodded and she pulled his coat closer around her. She stared at the ground, trying to keep herself under control. Laxus walked to the door, preparing himself mentally for the upcoming cold and made a last glance at the blond on the ground. He opened the door and left the house. Trying to make his search as quickly as possible.

Lucy wasn't aware of the time, she didn't dare to ask Horologium to keep track for her, afraid that even the smallest glimpse of Celestial Magic would attract those creatures. She started to count in her head. Focusing on the promise that he had made.

"1...2….3….4…(time passes)…..587, 588, 589…," counted Lucy in her head.

The door slammed open. Lucy looked up swiftly and saw Laxus standing in the door. He kicked his shoes on the wall outside of the house and snow was falling from his shoes on the ground. With a big step and scrap wood in his arms he walked inside. He placed the wood in the hearth and he fired some of his electricity on it. Laxus rubbed around his arms, getting the cold out of his body and sighed in relief when he felt the warmth from the fire. He walked to some closets in the kitchen and started his search for food. All the food he had prepared for this mission were in his bag and his bag had gotten lost in the mine. He went from one closet to the next one, until he finally found some canned food. Different species of beans, fish and even some spam (ham). He looked at the date, opened some cans and smelled on it. He opened another closet and couldn't hide the smile on his face. Water bottles, at least 16 of them!

Lucy made slowly her way towards the hearth and took a seat on the sofa. She looked at her hands. The trembling was almost gone and her head was getting clearer. She had been so terrified. Yes she had fought against demons and even dragons, but this was something she couldn't see. It was like her mind was making it worse than it in reality was. Lucy looked up when a water bottle was shoved before her face.

'Thanks,' said Lucy roughly.

She opened up the water bottle and took a good gulp. The first couple of sips were the hardest, but after some time her throat was getting more relaxed. Lucy cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Everything is going to be ok," thought Lucy to herself.

After some time Laxus came from the kitchen with two plates in his hand. One plate with obviously more food than the other.

'Thanks,' said Lucy again, while grabbing her plate of food.

Her stomach reacted at the sight of food. A crumbling noise...had escaped from her stomach and a slight blush was crawling on her cheeks.

'Something, I can agree on,' said Laxus with a slide smile on his face.

Baked fish and cooked beans with rice weren't her kind of breakfast, but it was better than nothing.

Laxus took the only free seat next to her on the sofa and took his first bites from his food. Lucy could tell it was canned food by the taste, but the amount of salt Laxus had added gave enough taste. She slowly ate her food while thinking about her own belongings she had stored in the Celestial World, including her food. Virgo had prepared her food at Lucy's home...But that is the same thing as Laxus' bandages...Would even those supplies attract those creatures, only for the fact that they have laid in the Celestial World? In the mine were those creatures attracted to his bandages as well? Lucy couldn't tell because of the darkness. There were too many things she didn't understand. What was the logic here? This whole mission had changed from an investigation mission towards a survival mission. If they wanted to have a better chance at surviving those creatures, they needed to work together and for that to happen, they needed to talk.

Lucy had finished her food and water. She left Laxus' coat on the sofa and made a search in the house herself. Found the bathroom, noticing some obvious differences. It was a house without electricity and water, so it was interesting how the toilet had only soap for flushing and the empty wooden tube was far too small for any human to be lying into. While getting back to the warmth of the living room Lucy saw that Laxus had almost finished his breakfast as well. She sat down and looked at him.

'Laxus can we talk?' asked Lucy suddenly.

Laxus looked at her, with a spoon in his mouth.

'I have the feeling, we bring our lives in even more danger, because of how things are going now.'

'No kidding,' said Laxus annoyed.

A small wrinkle had formed on Lucy's head, by Laxus mood.

'Look, I understand Natsu can be an airhead sometimes, but I think things through. When I'm going to do something, I suspect you to follow and not to stop me in every step I make,' said Laxus.

Laxus wasn't looking up from his plate and another spoon went to his mouth.

'OH, I'm sorry! This is the first time I'm working together with you and you suspect that everything will go as you like?' screamed Lucy with all her frustration, not holding back anymore.

'How should I know what your growl means, what your snarls mean, what that glare in your eyes means! How should I know that it is dangerous to touch you? I am not psychic! Talk to me!' Lucy took a deep hale of air to catch her breath. 'Besides if we had followed your plan we would have disappeared just like those bandits in the village.'

'That is called luck not skill, Blondie. Skill is to understand what the situation was asking of you. Enemies were approaching and we needed to take action. Instead you wanted to argue about my decision. With all my missions, I never needed to explain myself. The Thunder God…,'

'Well I am not them! I haven't walked behind your ass for many years, to know what you are thinking.'

Lucy noticed a slight change in Laxus' face. Realization was hitting him. Lucy sighed to calm herself down and the look in her eyes had gotten warm with understanding.

'Laxus, in the years you have worked as a mage, have you done only solo missions and missions with the Thunder God Tribe?'

Laxus looked at his empty plate now and nodded slightly.

'We were both from Fairy Tail, but in all the battles Fairy Tail had, we never really needed to fight side by side. Not directly anyway. When you work with someone unknown, the chance is high the teamwork will be rough...To get it more smoothly, we need to talk with each other. I had tried to talk to you when we left Clover Town.'

Laxus wanted to open his mouth and felt shame coming up.

'I hadn't heard you,' said Laxus.

Lucy stared at him in unbelief.

'You could hear the whispers in the compartment with your music on full volume, but you couldn't hear my voice when we were on a quiet forest track?'

'Not after the long…t..ain..r..de.'

Laxus seemed to mumble the last words together, but it was enough for Lucy to understand what had happened. His face had been looking pale when they had left the train.

'Your motion sickness?'

Laxus looked away in shame and a small growl was slipping from his lips.

'So I'm right. Then can you explain to me how your motion sickness can affect your hearing?'

There was a moment of silence and finally Laxus' shoulders fell down in defeat.

'You are part of team Natsu. How does he respond?'

Lucy' eyebrows went up, by this sudden question.

'He wants to vomit, immediately when a vehicle moves. He is unable to move and because he keeps himself from throwing up he cannot speak or... respond for that matter,' answered Lucy.

Laxus nodded his head, understanding Natsu's pain.

'Luckily I'm a second generation, it affects me less. I'm slightly fine when sitting still, but when I want to move everything gets dizzy in front of my eyes. My balance is off and I need to focus all my energy towards the right muscles of my body to not fall over. Every sound is diminished in the process.'

Lucy thought about Laxus' words… The balance organs were right behind the human ears, so because his balance was affected, then his hearing could be affected as well. So he really couldn't hear her right then…

Now that Lucy got his attention, she made use of it. They had talked some longer about his magical powers, about Lucy's powers and there plan for the mission. They had a destination to reach. Laxus was maybe not a talk active person, but for some reason the conversation went very smoothly.

For now they needed to climb further up the mountain. Master Bob thought the source was at the top of the mountain. Laxus had looked at the mountain during their journey a couple of times and he still agreed to the possibility. The Ethernano storms came from the mountain's top direction and the top itself was always hidden in some unnatural clouds.

Lucy and Laxus were gathering as much as possible food from the kitchen and dumped it inside a bag they had found. They would apologize to the person, if they could find him or her in the first place, but this was necessary. Laxus opened the door with his coat on and looked at the air. He sniffed a couple times. The coast was clear, no rain or snow. He looked at the snow and then back at Lucy. Without saying anything he placed Lucy in his arms and followed the road towards the mountain.

'Laxus! What are you doing?' yelled Lucy in surprise.

She was maybe tired, but she could walk for herself.

'The snow is poisonous,' said Laxus without any emotion on his face.

Lucy stopped her struggling for a moment and looked at the snow.

'And why are you allowed to walk in contaminated snow and I don't?'

…

Laxus was stuck and didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't say to her that he was already dying in the first place. The anti-magic particles were already in his system, due to the fight with Tartaros. He was like a walking corpse. It didn't matter what was going to happen to him, he just wanted to prevent the blond for getting the same fate. The Ethernano in the snow wasn't as strong as then and Freed's spell could prevent the worst case scenario...

'Freed have taught me a rune spell that can clean the contamination afterwards, if used on time,' said Laxus while looking for the right words.

He was hoping that the Blond wasn't going to think too much about it. Only his team knew about his condition and he likes to keep it that way. Lucy pushed herself out of his arms and landed with her feet in the snow.

'Then I see no issue here. I appreciate your concern about my health, but we are in this together,' said Lucy with a soft smile.

Laxus' eyebrow went up and he looked at her like she was the strangest creature he had ever met.

'You really like to argue,' said Laxus while stroking his hand through Lucy's hair.

'Hey!' yelled Lucy while her hands went up to protect her hair.

Laxus laughed softly and he walked towards the mountain, with Lucy right behind him.

They started there hike towards the mountain top. Stopping at every mountain hut they could find. To catch their breath, to eat something or to get cover from the snow that was about to fall. Sweat was covering Lucy's forehead. They have been hiking for seven hours...She couldn't take it anymore and her mood had gotten even worse when they found a broken hut. It couldn't give them shelter for the night, so that means they needed to hike even further.

They opened the door of the hut that was almost falling apart. There was no food, no water, only some furniture with a layer made out of snow on top of it. Lucy blew in her hands, to warm them up. The gloves weren't helping much in these temperatures. Laxus looked outside and Lucy noticed a slight motion of his ears.

'Laxus?'

'Someone is coming?'

If Laxus could hear it, then it must be a human being. He closed the door of the mountain hut and took his stance near the window. Lucy followed him, standing next to him while following his gaze.

 **[1]**

Lucy didn't know why but her hands grabbed Laxus' coat without any thought. Their eyes met and Laxus recognized the fear in Lucy's eyes. The creatures were here… They followed the plan like they had discussed. No movements and no sounds no matter what. They wanted to survive and they did. The man had disappeared as many before him.

 **[2]**

The creatures had disappeared and the two mages were free the roam the earth again. Lucy had apologized towards Laxus, she had explained the troubles of her fear and he had agreed to help her.

Their mission had a slow start, but in some way they had started to trust each other's judgment. A smile was forming on Lucy's face. She had never imagined of becoming friends with Laxus Dreyar, or making the first steps of becoming friends….especially how this mission had started…

Lucy ran behind him, pushing out her last energy for the last hike of the day. They needed to find a better shelter for the night. Unknown if the next mountain hut could provide them that, but they kept hoping.

Laxus looked at the clouds and then back at the blond that was walking meters away from him in a much slower pace. She was breathing heavy, but the goal was in sight. The mountain hut was only a couple minutes away. They had made it!

Laxus opened the door and placed the bag on the ground. Lucy closed the door and fell on the first possible chair she could find. Laxus made a round in the house. There were beds upstairs, but there was only one fireplace and that was on the ground floor. He placed his coat over another chair and grabbed the dusty mattresses from the beds and placed them near the fireplace. Lucy was eating an energy bar and drunk some water to flush the last bit of pieces from the bar through her throat. She wasn't questioning, Laxus purpose. All she wanted was to sleep, when she saw the bed he was making near the fireplace. The Slayer threw logs at the fireplace and enlighten them. Lucy took off her boots, gloves and coat and lay down on the mattress. Laxus shook his head, when he heard the change in her breathing. Lucy had already fallen asleep. He couldn't blame her. He was exhausted as well from the hike. At this moment he wants to take a bath and some fresh cloths, but he couldn't have everything like he wanted….right Blondie?

Laxus wrote down two rune spells around the mattresses, one for cleansing purpose and another for protection. He wasn't as great as Freed, but he was able to learn a couple basic spells from him if he ever needed it. Laxus took of his boots and coat and he laid down on the mattress next to Lucy, pulling multiple blankets over Lucy and himself.

He listened to her breathing and then to the wind outside. Snow was falling, but they were inside a house, warm and safe. He closed his eyes, knowing that fighting any longer was useless and he fell asleep.

 _Lucy opened her eyes, noticing she was stuck in the same dream. Again the fight against Tartaros. Lucy had summoned the Celestial King, by breaking Aquarius' key. Her Mermaid spirit stood in front of her, crying, while her body started to disappear. During the last glimpses, Aquarius had opened her mouth to say something. There was no sound...why was there no sound? She couldn't hear Jackal cursing in the distance or the water that was being pushed against his body. She couldn't hear the pleading words that came from her best friend and mother figure, Aquarius. It was the same like last time. Lucy tried to concentrate more on the Mermaid's mouth. Subconscious knowing it must be something important._

" _I'm …"_

 _What was she trying to say? Everything turned black._

" _...sorry," said Aquarius._

 _A terrible high-pitched scream was filling the air with some battle noises on the background._

 _She couldn't see anything around her, but it felt familiar… She had been here before._

' _Please let my little girl out of this! I will take her place,' said Layla desperately._

" _Momma?" thought Lucy._

 _That was her mother's voice. What was going on? Where are they in the first place?_

' _That is not for me to decide, human.'_

' _I understand, the contract you have made with Anna Heartfilia 400 years ago, but we are talking about my little girl. If that fight with Acnologia really comes, she would be only 18 years old!'_

 _A deep sight could be heard._

' _The contract is made with a Heartfilia. In the end it needs to be a Heartfilia to fulfill this contract. It can be you, it can be Lucy or even the child of Lucy. If you really want to take on the burden, then you need to survive the drain after opening the Eclipse Gate.'_

 _Lucy's eyes widened. "Acnologia? Contract? Eclipse Gate?" Her mind was in overload by what she was hearing. There was a moment of silence, before Lucy had the feeling something or someone was looking at her._

' _In the end, it is you who came. You have grown, little human,' said a deep rough voice._

 _Lucy looked up seeing golden eyes in the darkness and everything disappeared in the next second._

Lucy sat up, with sweat on her body. Her breathing was heavy and she looked at the fireplace that had almost gotten out. A quick glance at Laxus, believing that he was still asleep. Lucy wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Slowly she let the dream coming back to her mind. Trying to understand what had happened and what she had heard.

"What was that?" thought Lucy in panic.

Her fingers went to her keys, there was no warmth or any other responds. She really hated this feeling. She was alone.

'Momma,' whispered Lucy softly to herself, while a little cry was escaping from her mouth.

Laxus, who was pretending to be asleep had listened in silence to every sound in the room.

'It's just a dream….it's just a dream,' said Lucy painfully.

Laxus could feel how Lucy laid back down on the mattress and the smell of tears was filling his nose. He turned from his back to his left side and casually placed his arm on top of the crying blond.

Lucy eyes widened and she looked at the sleeping slayer right next of her.

'Laxus? Are you awake?'

'Hmm.' he responded.

Lucy smiled slightly and rolled herself towards Laxus' chest. She embraced the comfortable spot and she slowly calmed down. Laxus noticed the change in smell. The smell went from salty tears towards the smell of Lucy's hair and he unconsciously smiled.

"Almonds and strawberries...She really smells nice," thought Laxus.

And they both fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **That was it for Day 4 – Alone. The plot is slowly revealing itself!**

 **Laxus and Lucy finally had their needed talk.**

 **The cycle is finally round! I didn't wanted to copy paste the whole event from the first chapter down into this one. So I made a very VERY short summary.**

 **Let me know what you think, I'm always afraid I make things too complicated. :) Any advice is always welcome. Thanks for reading and I see you guys tomorrow!**


	6. Day 5 - Rumor

**This reminder will be placed in every chapter. The sound effects can be found on youtube. The sound effects are marked in the story. I thought people had troubles finding the sound effects, so I have changed it slightly.** **You need to get the spaces out!** **Like always, my apology for any grammar mistakes, I am improving though! :D Enjoy reading!**

 **[1] /watch?v=lzk-l8Gm0MY &feature= youtu . be &t=99 (1:39-1:52) (Gate open, the creatures have appeared)**

 **[2] /watch?v=lzk-l8Gm0MY &feature= youtu . be &t=6 (0:06-0:14) (Gate closes, the creatures are gone)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, I only own this story.**

* * *

 **Day 5: Rumor**

 _Lucy sat up, with sweat on her body. Her breathing was heavy and she looked at the fireplace that had almost gotten out. A quick glance at Laxus, believing that he was still asleep. Lucy wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Slowly she let the dream coming back to her mind. Trying to understand what had happened and what she had heard._

" _What was that?" thought Lucy in panic._

 _Her fingers went to her keys, there was no warmth or any other responds._ _She really hated this feeling. She was alone._

' _Momma,' whispered Lucy softly to herself, while a little cry was escaping from her mouth._

 _Laxus, who was pretending to be asleep had listened in silence to every sound in the room._

' _It's just a dream….it's just a dream,' said Lucy painfully._

 _Laxus could feel how Lucy laid back down on the mattress and the smell of tears was filling his nose. He turned from his back to his left side and casually placed his arm on top of the crying blond._

 _Lucy eyes widened and she looked at the sleeping slayer right next of her._

' _Laxus? Are you awake?'_

' _Hmm.' he responded._

 _Lucy smiled slightly and rolled herself towards Laxus' chest. She embraced the comfortable spot and she slowly calmed down. Laxus noticed the change in smell. The smell went from salty tears towards the smell of Lucy's hair and he unconsciously smiled._

" _Almonds and strawberries...She really smells nice," thought Laxus._

 _And they both fell back to sleep._

Lucy woke up and her whole body was screaming in pain. From a reporter job towards a nine hour hike…That can't be healthy. The idea that they needed to hike for another three hours was not very motivating. Light was shining on her face.

"No….no...no..no….just no. Hiking can come later," thought Lucy in discomfort.

She pulled the blankets over her head to block the light, getting back in her comfortable warm bed.

'Looks like, sleepy head has finally woken up,' said Laxus, who was already up for more than two hours.

'Urgh,' answered Lucy to that. 'Just a little bit longer.'

'You have already slept for ten hours straight.'

'Well technically speaking, because I have slept yesterday only for two or three hours. I have received only six hours of sleep.'

'Whut?'

Lucy pointed her right finger in the air while the rest of her body kept hidden under the blankets.

'Ten hours this night, two hours last night, makes twelve hours over two days, makes six hours for each night. I have earned at least two hours more sleep to get the right average sleeping time for a human being,' said Lucy while making movements with her finger to get her point across.

Laxus looked at her with his eyes half open, while his left eyebrow went up.

'Right…You know that those two extra hours isn't going to...'

'URGH, my body is trying to kill me, ok!' yelled Lucy in agony and her hand fell by gravity back on the mattress.

'Muscle pain, princess?'

Lucy pulled the blanket off her head and glared at him with all the hatred she could mustered.

'Oh right, mistress,' followed Laxus up, with his usual cocky grin, enjoying the moment.

'Oh ha ha….'

Lucy pushed herself up in a sitting position and flinched slightly.

'I want a warm bath...and maybe a masseur.' Lucy's eyes widened at the idea. 'Laxus, does Blue Pegasus have any masseurs?'

Laxus thought about her question...There is Ichiya...He could relax the muscles of the human body with his perfume magic… and there was Freed…

Laxus crossed his arms and looked at Lucy's twinkling eyes, who was waiting patiently for his answer.

'Freed is actually good in that,' said Laxus.

'Really? I never knew that!' said Lucy in unbelief.

She slowly stood up and did a couple stretch exercises.

'I'm not surprised.'

'Would he agree, if I ask him?'

'Huh...Good luck with that,' said Laxus, while shaking his head in disapproval.

'And if you ask it for me?'

A grin was spreading on Lucy's face. She knew the Thunder God Tribe would do almost everything for their leader. If Laxus was going to ask Freed to give Lucy a massage, then Freed wouldn't decline.

Laxus shook his head again.

'Don't you think after everything, that I deserve that at least,' pouted Lucy.

'Let's first finish this mission...then...,' said Laxus slowly while being in thought.

'Then… what?'

'Then... I will consider it…It's not a promise.'

Lucy sighed in defeat. 'Ok!'

She stumbled slowly towards the bathroom trying to get in some way refreshed. After her refreshment and her breakfast, Laxus diminished the flames in the fireplace as much as possible and deactivated the runes he had made the night before. They made their way out of their resting place to continue the hike towards the top.

On their way, they needed to stop a couple times because of those creatures and for some unknown reason, the time between closing and opening their gates had become shorter.

 **[2]**

Lucy felt her body calming down. The extra sleep had done some wonders and she was able to control her fear far better. She noticed that Laxus was keeping an eye out for her. A slight touch on her shoulder or a shuffle through her hair to lighten up the mood. Lucy could appreciate the small gestures of him. The dream she had that night was far behind her mind. She blamed the dream on the amount of stress and the lack of sleep. Lucy hadn't forgotten about it…it was just something she wouldn't be able to understand even if she was going to think about it. There were too many things she couldn't comprehend.

The road itself was getting smaller on their way. On the left side they had a deep cliff, which gave a good view over the many huts they had used. The path they had hiked was hard to spot, due to the new layer of snow, but Lucy knew they had zigzagged their way to the top. On the right side of the road they had the mountain itself. Lucy looked up noticing the same zigzagging shape. Another hour before the top. They approached a large gate on the road. The gate itself was made of firmly old wood that probably had survived the weather for more than hundreds of years. The outer lines of the gate was made of a metallic blue stone and at the top of the gate there was a symbol of a star with twelve points in form of heart. The symbol was made of the same metallic blue stone.

'The Heartfilia symbol,' said Lucy with unbelief, while her eyes widened.

Her right hand went to her mouth to stop a gasp sound. What was her family symbol doing here? Laxus noticed the excitement and confusion from the Celestial Mage and he followed her gaze. A spiky heart?

He wasn't going to stand still and wait for someone to open the bloody gate for him. So he tried to open the gate himself, but the door wouldn't budge. He started to push against it with all his strength, but still nothing happened. He took a couple steps back and looked at the gate. The gate was at least ten meters high… He could use his Lightning Body to get over it, but he looked at the mountain on the right side. The snow could be a problem. The snow has gotten thicker with every meter they had taken. The snow was now just below Lucy's kneecaps and Laxus doesn't want to think about the possible thickness at the top. If he was going to use his Lightning Body he could cause an avalanche that could sweep Lucy off the cliff.

Lucy saw Laxus' struggle and was in deep thought herself. She knew her Heartfilia name had a long history of mages and nobles. They had been respected, feared and praised, but she had never heard about mountain Arenal from her mother. Lucy had never questioned the power of her family name, but now that she thinks about it. It wasn't her mother that had married into the Heartfilia name, it was her father that had changed his last name into the Heartfilia's.

Lucy looked at the door feeling the wind-blown through her hair, carrying a whisper.

'Lucy.'

The Celestial Mage felt a slight pull coming from the door and she pushed herself through the snow.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer looked at her in confusion. There was no light in her eyes, like she was in a trance.

'Blondie?'

Lucy ignored him and laid her left hand at the wooden doors.

'That has been written by the stars, open the gate of the heart,' mumbled Lucy softly.

The gate responded and the symbol started to glow light blue. The gate slowly opened, pushing the snow with ease out of its way. Lucy blinked a couple times and she looked around her, unaware of what had happened.

'Still not happy, that you came along with me on this mission?' asked Laxus, not questioning what had happened.

The doors had opened, he didn't needed to blow it into bits or using his Lightning Body with the possible extra dangers, so he wasn't going to complain. He pushed his way through the snow and stood still next to Lucy.

'Shall we go?' asked Laxus.

Lucy, still trying to comprehend what was going on, looked at him. She gave him a slight nod and they followed the road. After a minute the gate slowly closed behind them and the light went out.

'I have a feeling you have no clue about this?' asked Laxus.

Lucy looked in front of her with a sad smile on her face.

'No, I don't. I know that my family have existed for more than five hundred years. In those years it had become a famous name between the nobles and Celestial Mages alike. We had land all through Ishgar, but I thought we had lost everything in the last hundred years.'

'Well apparently not and I wouldn't be surprised if people were still living here,' said Laxus while pointing at the building in front of them.

'A temple…,' said Lucy curiously.

She walked closer towards the building made out of stone and saw ancient letters carved above the entrance.

'Let the path of the One, guide you through the stars,' translated Lucy.

"The One? Do they mean the origin of all magic, The One Magic?" she thought to herself.

They both walked on a small wooden staircase in front of the temple and they made their way to the temple. The temple consisted off one big room, what was crowded with a lot of bookshelves. The bookshelves were completely filled with books and scrolls. The dust on the furniture gave away that no human being had been here for more than ten years.

Laxus went to the closest bookshelf. He picked a book and sneezed immediately by the first contact.

'Great…,' said Laxus annoyed.

Lucy had troubles to suppress her excitement by seeing all those books, but she had seen something even more interesting at the end of the room. She went to the back of the room and took a moment to appreciate the image on the wall, which had been carved between two pillars. The image was in total four by four meter big. It consisted off the same metallic blue stone color, but this time it was merged with stone instead of wood. The carvings gave away a map of the northern constellations, but something was off. Some constellations were on the wrong spot, while others were mixed with each other. Lucy followed the structure until she found a missing piece at the top left, just on the right of the left pillar.

"Is it really missing a piece or is it a puzzle?" asked Lucy to herself.

Not in her lifetime can she ever reach the top with her length...The wall is four meter high. Lucy looked at Laxus and then back at the carvings in front of her.

'Laxus?'

The Lightning Dragon Slayer looked up from one of the books and saw where Lucy was standing.

'Can you help me with something?' asked Lucy.

Laxus laid down his book and walked towards the blond. His eyes catching the carvings on the wall.

'I want to try something but I can't reach the top, can I sit on your shoulders for a moment?'

Laxus snarled at her as a response.

'I guess that is a yes,' said Lucy ignoring Laxus sudden mood swing.

Laxus wanted to respond to that, but kneeled down instead and waited for Lucy to take her spot on his shoulders. He could feel how her legs had settled down around his head and he carefully grabbed her boots to keep her steady.

"This bloody woman, I hope it is fucking worth it," thought Laxus while cursing behind his teeth.

His back was still hurting from the fall in the cave and he didn't like to have people clinging, hugging or even sitting on him. He had made an exception yesterday, because Lucy had been crying, but normally he wouldn't even think about comforting a person.

Laxus walked towards the right side of the left pillar and he looked up. Lucy was checking the inhale of the pillar and saw the same inhale at the top of the ceiling. She felt with her right hand on the carving and noticed a slit. She pulled on it and the piece of the image moved to the left, followed by a light blue light.

'Ha, I was right,' said Lucy.

'Great...can you enlighten me…,' said Laxus annoyed.

'This is a map of the northern constellations, but some pieces are standing on the wrong spot. It is a puzzle! I just need to push the pieces in such a way until every piece is on the right location.'

Laxus nodded and looked at the carvings. He never was really good in puzzles. He had Freed and Evergreen for that. He sighed and looked at the blond on top of him.

'I will follow your lead, where do I need to go.'

Lucy smiled at that.

After half an hour Lucy pushed the last piece into place. The carving responded and a wheel started to turn behind the wall. The puzzle lighted up in light blue and a big click could be heard. Laxus took a couple steps back. The pillars with each a part of the picture moved to the opposite direction revealing a hidden corridor behind the picture. In the dark corridor was a small staircase that went downstairs into the ground. Laxus kneeled down and Lucy climbed off his shoulders towards the ground. The Lightning Dragon Slayer made some light with his lightning in his hand and he followed the stairs with Lucy right on his heels. They found a small chamber with even more bookshelves. He saw some candles standing on an old wooden desk. Laxus fired the candles up through the help of his lightning. With enough light to enlighten the room, he diminished his lightning in his hand. Laxus didn't needed to be a book expert to notice the age difference between the books from upstairs and the books that were standing in this hidden room.

Lucy's eyes caught a small book that was lying on the desk with the Heartfilia's logo on it and she carefully opened it. She coughed due to the sudden dust that she had inhaled from it. The pages were looking very fragile and they probably had gotten yellow in the many years it had been lying around here. She scanned the first couple pages and a frown was set on her face. Lucy carefully picked the book up in her arms and went back a couple pages.

'This book is more than 400 years old! It is a diary of my ancestor Anna Heartfilia talking about her mother Eva Heartfilia. My mother always told stories about Eva and the struggles she had endured. Eva was one of the strongest Celestial Mage in history. I heard her power could resembles eight zodiac keys at once.'

'Hard to imagine that in these times,' said Laxus thinking out loud.

Lucy agreed to that. She could now maybe hold four gates at the same time for maybe one minute… Eva was able to do the double amount!

'Most people respected Eva, but some despised her.'

Lucy stroke the page word for word and looked at Laxus in the eyes.

'Apparently she was in love with a spirit, I always thought it was a rumor, but now reading it firsthand...'

'And people despised her because of that?' asked Laxus trying to understand.

Lucy nodded.

'It is a taboo to fall in love with a spirit. Humans are being born, they live their lives and die. Spirits, however, live for more than billions of years. They are practically immortal. Next to that, spirits also live in different realms in the Celestial World, they can't come and go to the Human World. Celestial Mages are only allowed to be the gateway between those realms. What Eva had done, was maybe joyful for the time period, but the spirit that was in love with her, would live further without her. Seeing how my mother's death had affected my father…' Lucy paused for a moment. '...it is hard to imagine how a spirit would deal with such a lost,' said Lucy sadly.

…

'I can tell you it is still painful, old friend,' said a deep voice in the room.

The flames on the candles had stopped moving, like time itself had stopped and the galaxy became visible above the bookshelves. In the air above the two mages, a large man in armor was floating, with his arms crossed under his chest, who had a large mustache under his nose.

'Celestial King…' said Lucy in unbelief.

Laxus eyes widened by that. He could feel the magical power radiating off this guy. He wasn't someone you should mess around with. A small smirk was crawling on Laxus' mouth, unable to mask his excitement for a strong opponent.

Lucy was happy in a different way, she could feel the warmth emitted from her keys and a tear had escaped her eyes. Her spirits, knowing it was safe to let out their magic, had done it immediately. The bond was back and Lucy couldn't explain how much she had missed her spirits. It was only two days, but it had felt like a week. Light appeared in the room and in a flash Loke was kneeling down before the King.

'Loke?' asked Lucy confused.

'The rules of the Celestial World are existing for a reason, old friend. They are there to protect humans and spirits alike. But as my old friend here, we spirits are still beings with our own soul and heart,' said the Celestial King well looking at Loke.

Lucy looked at the leader of the Zodiac and remembered how Loke had broken the rules to protect Aries. Karen had mistreated them and Loke took it upon himself to protect Aries, by keeping his own gate open at all cost. Karen begged Loke to close his gate, because she couldn't earn any money without her spirits. In the end she had opened a second gate and died in the process. Karen didn't had enough magical power and therefore paid with her life. It was maybe indirect, but Loke had killed his owner.

"The Celestial King was now standing before her for the third time. Why?" thought Lucy.

' _I can tell you it is still painful, old friend.'_

Lucy's eyes widened, when realization struck her. Eva had been in love with not any spirit, but with the Celestial King!

'Mustache man...you...were in love with Eva Heartfilia?' asked Lucy sadly.

The Celestial King looked slightly away, but sadness was clearly visible in his eyes.

'It is hard for me to speak about this. I, who had made the rule was also the one who had broken the rule. She...She was, my everything. More than four hundred years ago there was a war in the human world. A war between dragons and human. That is now known as the Dragon Festival. Before the whole war, there was a moment of peace and that is when I met her, Eva Heartfilia,' said the Celestial King.

The surrounding changed. Lucy, Laxus and Loke were now standing before a waterfall, looking at womanly figure. Eva Heartfilia holding a black key in her hand. She had long blond hair and a beautiful figure. It was almost like they were looking at an older Lucy. Eva seemed to be around 35 years old in that moment.

'O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate. Gate of the Celestial Spirit King, I open thee,' said Eva.

Blue light was emitting from the black key and a large black circle appeared before her on the ground. From the black circle the King of spirits appeared.

'Why have you called me?' asked the Celestial King.

'I thought you would be lonely, not many are able to open your gate. Do you want to be part of my family?' asked Eva with a warmly smile.

The King of spirits unknown how to respond to that. A family?

'That is true. Not many can open my gate. In all my years you would be my second master. If my master wish me to be part of a family, so shall it be,' answered the King.

Eva shook her head, but kept her smile on her face.

'Not master, but a friend. We are going to be old friends.'

'Old friends?'

Eva laughed sheepishly and stuck her tongue out of her mouth, while scratching her head with her right finger.

'My daughter Anna, wants me to retire already. In this age I should be happy to reach the 50s, but I cannot stop you know. People need my help and you guys would be alone, without me.'

The Celestial King noticed the other keys on her ring. Four golden keys and two other black keys. It was rare to find a Celestial Mage with four black keys, but the black keys were the real eye catcher there. It wasn't a fluke. Before him stood a human being who could hold out the King's gate.

'I agree to our contract, old friend,' said the King.

Lucy and Laxus watched from a distance, until a golden light appeared right next to them.

'This was only my second time I had made a contract with a Celestial Mage. Eva was quite an interesting woman as you can see. A human speaking about family and friends towards a spirit,' said the real Celestial King who was now standing next to the two mages and Loke. His size had shrunk to the size of Laxus. The King looked at Lucy.

'You resembles her, old friend.'

Lucy felt somehow proud, by hearing that but the pain was there in the King's voice. He was still missing her dearly.

The surrounding changed again, this time they were in the castle at the infirmary. Dead bodies were laying on the beds and one of the beds had a kneeling Eva and Anna crying their heart out.

'Eva's husband, King of Dragnof reckless like always was on patrol around the city. They were attacked by a violent dragon. The patrol was able to take it, but it came with a big price,' said the King. 'Eva was not near her husband that day to protect him and she felt responsible for his death. My Eva was devastated and as one of her spirits….as one of her friends...I had tried to calm her down. Being for her, when she needed me…'

The surrounding changed and Lucy saw how Eva was crying in the Celestial Kings arms.

'I can't take it anymore, they want me to be the new queen! People see me as a saint! But I'm not! My husband is gone and the people suspect me to just rule in his stead. I don't care about the throne, I just wanted a family. ...I'm …I'm...so lonely. Every day it is the same. Me acting the person they want me to be...but that is not me...I'm…I'm...Who am I Celestial King?'

Eva looked at him, unknown how to comprehend all these emotions.

'Old friend, you are the strongest woman I have ever met. Even your tears, shows me how much you care for your people. As a fellow King I understand your burden, but I want you to know that you can be whoever you want to be before your spirits...before your family,' said the King.

Eva smiled. She closed her eyes and lend against the King's chest. The King crossed his arms around her back and gave her a hug.

The surrounding blackened.

'In the beginning it felt like the right thing to do. How innocent it started, being there for an old friend… I was unaware how quickly that could change,' said the Celestial King.

In the blackness stood Eva again before the King with a different look in their eyes. Both unsure what to do or how to act.

'Old friend…'

Eva shook her head, while her finger went to the King's lips to prevent him from speaking even further.

'Eva,' said Eva.

The Celestial King sighed.

'Eva, we shouldn't do this. The rules…'

'You made those rules to protect humans and spirits alike, but sometimes you can't control how you feel or how I feel. Love cannot be controlled by rules.'

Eva's left hand laid softly on the King's right cheek. The King stiffened. He wanted to embrace it...but he couldn't.

'From the first moment we met, towards the years that had followed, you were there for me. You said that I could be myself in front of you, so I'm gonna say the same thing. You don't have to be the King in front of me, just be yourself. I have seen the real you, but I will respect your wish, if you want to follow your rules. I like to ask you, though...Do you love me?'

The Celestial King looked away, afraid of his own feelings. How should he respond to that? He loved her, but he wasn't allowed to.

Eva took a couple steps back, concluding that this was his answer. She felt the pain in her heart, but she wanted to respect his wish. She pulled her hand back from his cheek.

'I guess that is that then...I'm sorry that I made it so hard for you,' said Eva painfully.

Eva needed to suppress her own tears and she softly smiled towards the King.

'Thank you for everything,' said Eva, before she started to run.

'Eva!'

The Celestial King's body responded immediately and he ran after her. The King, obvious faster than any normal human, grabbed her at her arm and pulled her back. During the pull, Eva was forced to turn around and their lips met. Eva's eyes looking at the man who had just kissed her with love, confusion and pain.

The Celestial King broke off the kiss and he looked at her.

'As a King, it is unthinkable to break one of my own rules, but...but for myself the old and the new gods will know that I love you! I promise the stars that I will punish myself when my contract with Eva has ended.'

Eva smiled, while a tear fell from her eye.

'Don't punish yourself too hard, ok?'

She stroked his cheek again and the King smiled with all his love he was feeling for this woman back at her.

'I can't promise you that.'

Eva tilted her head and they kissed.

'I, the King of all Spirits, had broken one of my rules,' said the Celestial King painfully, who was standing next to the two mages and Loke.

'I wanted to comfort her, trying to take away her pain. But during that time, the look in her eyes had changed and I felt it for the first time. Love. I promised the stars that I would punish myself and I have done that.'

Lucy looked at the King sadly.

'Is that why you have no key?' asked Lucy.

The Celestial King nodded.

'Eva is gone and it didn't matter if I was on Earthland or in the Celestial World, she wouldn't come back. I-I wanted her to be my last owner...'

The surrounding changed into images of people from the King's memory.

'Even thought we were enjoying our time together there were people who despised our love and people who had acknowledged our love. The humans had wanted to make my Eva the queen of Dragnof, but she refused. She thought it would split the kingdom. Eva wanted the people to unite, especially during these times and Eva knew the perfect solution.'

They were now standing in the throne room, nobles and friendly dragons standing side by side.

Eva looked at a woman with red hair. Irene was powerful and was a warrior in body and soul. Everyone agreed and the next queen was crowned.

'My Eva was finally freed from her responsibilities and she could enjoy her life the way she wanted. The following five years were my happiest years of my life,' said the Celestial King.

The surrounding changed again and they were standing in the middle of a battlefield.

'Until war broke loose called the Dragon Festival.'

* * *

 **This chapter needed a lot of thinking and research. As you maybe have noticed the chapter was also a day too late….it wasn't finished yet and I have bad news! I still need to write down chapter 6, 7 and 8. Chapter 6 and 7 are battle related and I really want to add some love in those chapters. Due to my work, I won't be able to finish those chapters before the end of 2018. Chapter 6 is scheduled for the first week of January, I hope to see you guys then.**

 **I want to wish everyone a Happy Christmas and a Healthy New Year ^_^)/**


End file.
